


Little Red

by Janina



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Forbidden, May/December Relationship, Secrets, Sex, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: Jaime has known Sansa for quite a while. She's his niece's best friend after all. She's a woman all grown now and Jaime has noticed. Twice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mynameisnoneya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnoneya/gifts).

> based on an actual dream I had about Jaimsa. They were just going at it everywhere. And every time Sansa so much as thought about Jon, Jaime was right there to make her forget him. So, I had to get this out. And @mynameisnoneya was going to hunt me down if I didn't.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Jaime Lannister gasped above her. Their hands were entwined and he'd pinned them down against his luxurious King bed. 

Sansa Stark couldn't form words, she couldn't even really think anything except - _Yes, more. You feel good, too_, and _how did this happen again?_

She looked down where Jaime had raised himself up a bit on his knees. She could see the hard line of his body and though he was in his 40s (42 maybe? 45?) - he kept his body fit and it showed. He also didn't "manscape" all his hair away the way a certain Jon Snow did. Jaime's body was a man's body. She loved his chest hair and the line of salt and pepper hair mixed with his honey blond that led down to his cock. The cock that was currently thrusting deep inside her. Owning her. 

That's what it felt like. As though he was owning her. Every single inch of her inside and out. The moment he had kissed her in the living room and then dragged her with him into his bedroom, discarding this and that along the way, Sansa had known this was going to happen. Again. 

She had been having a perfectly respectable conversation with his niece and her best friend, Myrcella, and Jaime had been somewhere in the house. Myrcella had been going on at length about her boyfriend, Trystane, and Sansa had managed to squeeze in that two nights ago at the local bar she thought Jon was finally going to ask her out. Suddenly, Jaime had appeared in the doorway. 

Myrcella had been looking at her phone and didn't see the heated gaze Jaime had sent Sansa's way. The gaze that made her almost gasp aloud and caused her panties to become instantly wet. She refused, though, to have this happen for a second time. That's what she told herself in her head. A strong firm no. She was glad Myrcella was there because no way in hell did either of them want his niece to know they had already fucked once. 

But then Myrcella had gotten up, saying she was late for a date with Trystane. Sansa had immediately gotten up, ready to depart with Myrcella, but then Jaime stopped her. 

"Sansa," he'd said in that smooth dark voice of his, "I've got some paperwork for your father. Do you mind waiting for a minute while I get it?"

"Well, I mean you could always fax it..." she tried weakly. 

"He'll just need the originals later anyway," Jaime pointed out. 

Myrcella hugged her uncle goodbye, waved to Sansa, and was gone, oblivious to what was going on around her. 

Sansa stood there, rooted to the spot while Jaime stared her down in a way that said, _"I mean to have you now."_

As soon as they heard Myrcella's car pull out of the driveway, Jaime was on her. 

"Goddammit I'm addicted to you, Little Red," he'd said as he'd swept her up in his arms and kissed her with passion she'd never had in her short history of dating men. She was 25 now, and she had some experience with men, but all terrible. Jaime was making up for it. 

"I ache for you," he’d murmured in her ear, and then pulled her lobe with his teeth gently. 

"Jaime," she’d gasped, meaning to tell him no, they couldn't, not again, but his hands were pulling and yanking at clothes and then she was pulling and yanking, too. 

And now he was inside her, laying claim to her with every thrust. 

“Let me know how you feel, Little Red,” he panted in her ear, causing her to shiver. “Moan for me. Scream for me. I want to hear it all.”

She moaned, not for him as he requested per se, but because his words inflamed her along with how he fucked her. 

“I want you in every room in this house,” he muttered, his thrusts gaining momentum. 

He reached down and began thrumming her clit with his thumb. “Jaime,” she gasped. 

“Yes, that’s it...say my name. Beg me to make you cum…”

“Please,” she keened, her hips lifting for more, more, more. 

“You’re so ripe,” he panted. “So delicious.” And then he gazed down at her, his eyes taking her all in. He growled, “And mine.”

She came then, bursting open like a flower, unable to hold back how good it felt, how intense her orgasm was, how skilled he was at getting her off. 

He came a few strokes later with a roar and held himself deep inside her as he came. Good thing she’d told him she was on the pill. He rolled off to the side, untwining their hands and unlinking their bodies. Her hands felt sore. They’d been gripping each other so hard. 

She lay there, trying to catch her breath, staring up at the ceiling and wondering if the outline of her body was imprinted into the bed as though she were a cartoon character. Jaime was trying to catch his own breath beside her, one hand over his heart. He was smiling and staring up at the ceiling. 

“Fuck, Little Red,” he said, “that was amazing.”

It was. 

The first time had been amazing, too. 

She’d come over after running errands one afternoon after several texts between her and Myrcella that her friend was bored and had nothing to do. Well, when Sansa had shown up to relieve her friend of her boredom, Sansa found her gone. Jaime had invited her into his home anyway. Telling her he hadn’t seen much of her since she’d moved back home. 

He got her a drink like she was a proper adult, though she didn’t quite feel like one. Sure, she had a full-time job right out of Grad School as a First Year Teacher, and her own apartment, but she still didn’t feel quite adult. It was harder now to feel adult when she was fornicating with the man she’d known as her best friends uncle and guardian since she was a freshman in high school. Her cool uncle, but _still_. 

Her nose wrinkled as she thought of Jaime potentially thinking of wanting to sex her up back then. Was she some kind of perverse wet dream? Was he thinking of her awkward gangly former self when he was inside her? Was he a pedo?

“A nose wrinkle,” he said, cutting into her thoughts as he tapped her nose lightly. “Not so amazing for you?” He reached out and stroked a hand across her stomach, his green eyes lighting up with intent. “How can I fix that then?”

She shook her head and scrambled to sit up. Then she scrambled out of bed. 

“Where are you going?” he asked, sitting up as well now. “Who said I was done with you?” He grinned. “I may be an old man, but you make me feel alive, Little Red. Give me some time and I’ll be ready again.”

She gaped at him. “You can’t be serious.”

“As a heart attack.”

Sansa shoved her long red hair over her shoulder - which had spawned the nickname - and grabbed her panties off the floor. She tugged them on quickly. Her bra was probably in the hall. Her shorts in the hallway, and her top in the living room. “We can’t do this,” she hissed. Then she stepped into the hall and yup, bra.

Jaime was following her down the hall in a pair of jeans and no shirt when she scooped up her shorts and got them on. “We did though, Little Red. Twice.”

She glared at him. “And stop calling me that.”

He smirked. “Why? I’ve always called you that.”

“Precisely. Since I was _fourteen._.” She narrowed her sapphire eyes. “Are you some kind of pedo?”

His jaw dropped. “Jesus Christ, Sansa, no!” His voice lowered to a hiss, “I never wanted you at fourteen years old. _God._”

“Why now?” she asked. “What’s changed?”

His gaze softened as he looked at her. “You,” he said simply. He reached for her, and drew her into his arms. He cupped her face in his big hand and gazed down at her with…_stuff_ she couldn’t understand in his eyes. 

He kissed her passionately and she couldn’t help the moan that came. She loved feeling his bare body against hers. The hair on his chest tickled the spot just above her breasts and she shivered. 

“I want you,” he said huskily. “I want who you are now. All the time.” 

She pushed at him, shaking her head. She finally got her t-shirt up off the floor. “No,” she said, and then grabbed her flip-flops and ran out the door. 

************

Jaime ran a hand through his golden locks and sighed. He hadn’t wanted to scare Sansa away - certainly not. He hadn’t been kidding when he’d said he hadn’t been done with her yet. He could have a whole day with her in his bed and it still wouldn’t be enough he reckoned.

He frowned, thinking of how she’d asked him if he was a pedo. He sighed resignedly. Could he really blame her for asking though? He had known her since she was fourteen after all, back when she was a skinny little thing with braces and her red hair in messy ponytails. 

She’d been the first friend Myrcella had made in Winterfell. Sansa had been asked to show her around on Myrcella’s first day of school, and when he’d seen Sansa’s warm welcoming smile he’d relaxed a bit and left for his new job at a nearby law firm. 

When Myrcella had come home, she’d been ecstatic. Sansa had introduced her to everyone and they’d had lunch together and could Sansa spend the night that weekend?

Jaime had been so relieved, he’d immediately said yes, having no clue what it meant to have his house infiltrated by two teenage girls. There was lots of giggling. _Lots._

He’d been so afraid that losing her mother (his sister), and her father in a car accident, and then having to move away from all she knew in King’s Landing and start fresh somewhere new would be too difficult. His brother, Tyrion, had tried to warn him against the dangers of starting a teenager in a new school. 

Thank God for Sansa Stark. 

What Sansa brought with her was the whole Stark clan, too. They opened their home to Myrcella, and by extension, him. He’d sat on the Stark’s front porch one afternoon while waiting for Myrcella to pack up after a sleepover and told Sansa’s parents the sad story of Myrcella’s loss. 

Catelyn Stark had sent him home with a frozen Shepherd’s Pie right then and there. Ned Stark had enlisted him as his legal counsel for the small Town of Winterfell of which he was Town Manager. 

Catelyn had helped Myrcella through her period, buying the right bras, and shaving her legs. She’d taken both Sansa and Myrcella out before school every year until they were seniors in high school to shop for new clothes and supplies. She told Jaime what to buy for pads and tampons, and she dealt with the rest. 

The Starks were a Godsend. 

And now here he was fucking their daughter. 

He felt his cock twitch at the memory of how glorious Sansa had looked under him, and how perfect she felt around his cock. 

No, he hadn’t been interested in her when she was a teenager. Not even when she would come for visits now and then from university. PMyrcella had stayed behind to attend the local university , but Sansa had gotten a scholarship to a prestigious school in Dorne and had gotten her Bachelor’s followed by her Master’s there. 

It was when she’d moved back home that things had changed for him. Seeing her on his doorstep when she’d stopped by to see Myrcella had been a game changer. He couldn’t even really explain what it was, just that she had grown so fucking gorgeous. And so self-possessed and confident, too. She held herself like a woman who knew what she was doing and was determined to get the job done. 

He had made poor choices in women in the past, so it wasn’t like this was any different except the poor choice was that she was his niece’s best friend, he was friends with her family, and there was a twenty year age gap. 

But he wanted her. He licked his lips, able to still taste her on him from when he’d gone down on her. Fuck, she was delicious. 

He moaned. He wanted her again. 

Now. 

That first time had been a mix of alcohol and just having the urgent feeling that if he didn’t kiss Sansa Stark right then and there he would lose his ever loving mind. 

So, he’d kissed her. 

And then he’d taken her to bed. 

She’d left in a hurry then, too, and he thought it was probably for the best. 

But as the days went on he couldn’t stop thinking about it. About her. He replayed every moment of their time together while he lay in bed and stroked his cock. He’d almost called or texted or emailed a couple dozen times. She stayed away for two long miserable weeks, and he convinced himself that it was a good thing she did. 

He’d even told himself when Myrcella had her over that afternoon that he would stay away. But then he’d found himself straining to hear her voice. Then lurking in the hall to hear her talk. 

It had been when she’d mentioned some fucking idiot who was “so close to asking her out”, that he’d lost his mind and showed himself. 

Some meathead with his undeserving paws all over Sansa? Some fucking moron who hadn’t snatched her up right away? Fuck that. 

Sansa was his. 

He wasn’t certain he deserved her, but he wasn’t stupid enough to pass her by. 

She was so soft and warm and responsive in his arms. He loved her moans, her wide eyes staring up at him as though she can’t quite believe this is happening, and how she arched into his every touch. 

Jaime’s palms itched with the desire to have her back. 

He didn’t quite know what this madness was, he just knew he didn’t want to give it up just yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone!

“Sansa, are you busy? I need you to come over. When can you come over? I have news.” Myrcella sounded like she was high on a few dozen espressos. Sansa, who Myrcella had just woken up with a phone call, was trying to leave the fog of sleep and that particularly hot dream with Jaime behind as she sat up in bed. “Are you okay?” was all she could muster. 

She sounded over the moon excited so that was probably a stupid question, but that was the best she had to offer at the moment. 

“I’m fantastic! Can you be here in an hour? I’ll have coffee and donuts and bagels.”

“And Red Bull?” Sansa joked dryly though she never touched the stuff. 

“It’s almost nine, you lazy bum! Just hurry up!”

She hung up and Sansa just sat there, phone pressed to her ear for a long moment before pulling it away. 

_She’s engaged,_ Sansa thought. It was the only explanation for anyone being that chipper in the morning. Plus, since Myrcella had seen Trystane last night…connect the dots la la la la. Sansa did think it was kind of soon for an engagement considering she and Trystane had only been together for six months. Not even ever-positive and True Love’s Warrior moved that fast. Or did she?

Unless she got one of the retail jobs she’d applied for. Myrcella hadn’t had any idea what she wanted to do so she’d never gone to university and Jaime had never made her. She’d worked at Starbucks for the past seven years, and now she was hoping to get a job at the mall in any of the retail stores as a manager or at least an assistant. 

It was surprising that Jaime hadn’t been on her more about finding a more concrete path to follow, but Myrcella had never been a fan of school to begin with and probably wouldn’t have passed at all had she not had more than one tutor getting her through. He probably figured there was no point in making her go to university if she hated school and didn’t even know what she wanted to do. 

He let her live with him all this time and never even pushed her to move out. She did have to pay rent, though not even close to what Sansa was paying, and she suspected that Jaime was just putting that money away for her for when she was ready to move out. Not that Myrcella was great at saving, but she had managed to do all right. 

Jaime, Sansa sensed, was lenient with Myrcella because of the crap hand she’d been dealt with both her parents being killed when she was so young. Myrcella never mentioned them much, but on the day of their deaths, she and Jaime always did something special, just the two of them together. 

He was a good uncle to her, more like a Dad than an uncle and, looking back, it was clear that he loved Myrcella very much and would do anything for her. 

So then what was he thinking pursuing a...whatever this was...with her? He had to know that Myrcella would probably flip her shit if she knew he was banging her bff. 

So, what the hell?

She put _that_ out of her mind as she got ready to head over to hear Myrcella’s good news. 

Upon arriving at the house, Myrcella opened the door before Sansa even got to it and stuck her hand forward, showing off a tiny but adorable engagement ring. Trystane had just started his job as an engineer so he wasn’t rolling in it yet, and hadn’t managed to move out of his parents house quite yet either. 

Sansa squealed with delight for her friend and they wound their arms around each other and jumped up and down in the foyer. 

“I think only dogs can hear you guys,” Trystane said from the couch. He looked chill, as he always did, his dark curls falling in his handsome face. He was leaning back in the corner of the couch, one arm on the back. With his black skinny jeans, plaid shirt, and dark rimmed glasses, he looked like a hipster. 

Hipsters annoyed Sansa as a rule, but she liked Trystane even if he could be pretentious at times. Myrcella loved him and he was good to her and that was all that mattered anyway. 

“Sansa, would you like some coffee?” Jaime asked from the doorway to the kitchen/hallway.

“Uh, yeah,” she said, not even glancing in his direction. She couldn’t look at him. If she looked at him all she would see was how he looked while he’d been making love to her yesterday. 

_Making love?_ she thought. _Jesus. Don’t go making this romantic._

“Black, right?” he asked. 

“Like my soul,” she quipped. 

“No one would believe that,” Jaime said, chuckling, as he went into the kitchen. 

She focused her attention on Myrcella now. “Tell me all about it.”

No one would think Myrcella was very detail-oriented, but she was. She often gave people the impression that she was ditzy, but she wasn’t. She was just super bubbly - which could admittedly be super annoying at times. 

When Myrcella wanted to tell you a story about something she went into detail you never needed. A lot of the time, Sansa would find herself glazing over while Myrcella tried to remember if it was on a Monday a customer was rude to her or a Wednesday. Like that mattered. People sucked every day and getting the day someone called you a cow right didn’t matter unless you were testifying in court over it. 

Sometimes, Sansa would have to tell her, “Land your plane, Cell”, but today Sansa would listen to her best friend’s description of the weather (as if Sansa wasn’t in the same area), and the food she ordered complete with pictures. 

This was her day. She could rattle off all the useless information she wanted. And she did. 

They sat down on the couch next to Trystane who busied himself on his phone, and Sansa had at least 3 cups of coffee in the time it too Myrcella to get through the story. She also had an everything bagel and a white powdered doughnut that Jaime placed before her. Her favorites, the bastard. 

By the time Myrcella was done, Sansa was jittery but excited. 

Then Myrcella said, “Obviously I want you to be my bridesmaid.”

Sansa smiled wide. “Of course.”

Her friend sighed heavily. “I’m gonna need your help, San. Trystane and I want to get married soon. As soon as we can. As in a matter of months.”

“Why the rush?” Jaime asked before Sansa could. 

Myrcella looked at him in exasperation. “Because we love each other, Uncle Jaime.” 

“Don’t you want time to plan and make sure you get everything you want?” he asked. 

“My parents are weirdly traditional,” Trystane spoke up. “They want us to marry before we move in together. I found a place for us, and they’ll help pay for it only if we’re married first.”

“Are you telling me you proposed to my niece just so you could live together?” Jaime demanded of Trystane. He stood from the loveseat and threw up his arms. “Live here if you want!”

“No, Uncle Jaime,” Mrycella said with a pout. “We want to be together in our place.”

“And that is not the only reason,” Trystane said defensively. “I love Cell. Very much.”

A long look passed between Trystane and Jaime and then Jaime nodded and sat back down. 

_Okay,_ Sansa thought. _ That was weird. Scratch that: all of this is weird._ “So, how quick do you want this to happen? Don’t tell me a month.”

Myrcella bit her lip. “Two months?”

Sansa stared at her. “Wut.”

Jaime sighed. “Myrcella, that’s a little quick for a wedding.”

“Did I mention they’ll also help pay for the wedding, too?” Trystane said. 

Jaime and Sansa sighed in unison. 

“Do you know the things you want?” Sansa asked her.

Mrycella beamed at her. “Of course I do! I have a notebook.”

She got up and bounded off, and Trystane ambled after her. 

“She has a notebook,” Sansa muttered to herself. 

“I’ll help of course,” Jaime said. 

Sansa nodded and picked a piece of lint off her capris. She was turned away from him still and she didn’t plan on turning around. 

“Are you going to look at me, Little Red?” he asked softly. 

“No,” she said. “I’m deeply fascinated by the carpet right now.”

“I think we should probably talk.”

“Nothing to talk about if we pretend it never happened…twice.”

“I can’t do that. For one thing you feel too far away over there. For another, I want you still.”

Her mouth parted, but no words came out. Her mind was a jumble. He made her not be able to think and thinking was important. When exactly had Jaime gone from her best friend’s uncle and the guy who used to tell her and Myrcella at sleepovers that it was lights out to having him be this incredibly hot older man that she wanted six ways from Sunday? 

Myrcella came bounding in the room with Trystane following a few feet behind her. Had to love the guy - he was in no rush to get anywhere whereas Myrcella was always bounding ahead. Although, he was willing to rush a marriage so there was that.

Sansa wished she could be more like Myrcella. Wished she wasn’t so always goddamn pragmatic and just went with the flow. But then she remembered sleeping with Jaime twice which was definitely not pragmatic, and was all about going with the flow and thought maybe all that spontaneous crap was bullshit. 

Myrcella opened her flowery notebook in which it appeared held several ripped pages from a bridal magazine. She also had a list of “Things to Get for Wedding”. 

“How long have you been planning for this?” Sansa asked, startled. 

Myrcella just smiled mysteriously and looked over at Trystane who smiled back at her with utter adoration. 

Sansa would think they were utterly gross if she wasn’t genuinely so happy for them.


	3. Chapter 3

“Wow, Myrcella is getting married,” Robb Stark, Sansa’s older brother (by one year) said over beer at Winterfell Beer Works the following evening. “And to Trystane. I mean, I didn’t think that guy ever lifted his face from his phone long enough to get to know someone.”

“That’s why instead of talking they text each other on dates.” Sansa said. 

Robb’s eyes went wide. “Really?”

Sansa rolled her eyes. “No, dumbass.”

Robb kicked her lightly under the table. “You’re kind of mean, you know that?”

“I love it,” Arya, Sansa’s younger sister (by two years) said. She was sitting beside Sansa and she rested the side of her head upon her sister’s shoulder. 

Sansa grinned and Arya lifted her beer bottle so they could toast.

Robb rolled his blue eyes, the same blue eyes that he shared with Sansa and their mother along with their red hair. “You guys suck,” he said and slipped off the high chair. “I’m getting another beer. You guys want?”

Just then the doors to the bar opened and in walked Jon Snow. Sansa stiffened as she watched him. Sam and Tormund, his two best friends, were right behind him. 

Arya, having sat up now, nudged Sansa. Robb turned to find out what Sansa was staring at. 

“I’ll have that IPA I like,” Sansa said quickly. 

“Jon?” Robb said, looking back at Sansa.. “Again?”

“Still,” Arya said. 

Just then Theon, Robb’s best friend came up to them, and Robb was, thankfully, distracted. Theon said hello to Sansa and Arya, and then it was off to the bar to get drinks for them. 

Sansa let out a long sigh. 

“You should go over and talk to him while Robb’s at the bar,” Arya told her. 

“He’s with his friends,” Sansa replied, covertly watching Jon and his friends get a table in the corner. Jon got up and Sansa held her breath. Would he come over to her?

He didn’t. He did look over and wave though. 

So that was...something. He knew she was here at least. 

“He’s such a moron,” Arya muttered. 

“I feel like I should read _He’s Just Not That Into You_.”

“Or how not to crush on men who have their head up their ass. You’ve had a crush on that idiot since high school and he hasn’t changed. He’s still Broody McBroody from Broody Town, still drives a fucking black truck, and still acts like he likes you one minute and then ignores you the next.”

“He’s with his friends,” Sansa repeated weakly. 

“So then go over there. Put yourself in his face.”

“After I have another beer.”

Theon and Robb came back, deposited Sansa’s beer, and then went off to say hello to a few other people who just came in. Sansa practically gulped her beer. Never a good idea considering what a lightweight she was. 

She asked her sister how things were going with her boyfriend while waving down another beer - it was hard to stop once she got a buzz going. 

“You wanna slow down?” Arya asked while Sansa worked on her fourth beer. 

“Not really. I want some liquid courage,” Sansa replied. 

“It shouldn’t take that much work to talk to a guy you like, Sansa.”

That made Sansa want to cry. Because it was true. So, she got defensive instead. “Not all of us are lucky when it comes to men. Not all of us take a self-defense class and end up dating the instructor.”

Arya nudged her again. “In all seriousness though, you should take that class.”

“The point is--”

“I know what the point is, Sansa,” Arya said, giving her the ‘don’t start’ look. 

Sansa finished her beer and stood. “I’m going in.”

“Smile, for God’s sake. You look like you’re about to punch him in the face.”

Sansa smiled. 

“Now you look insane.”

Sansa softened her smile. 

“Better, but still creepy. Don’t try so hard.”

Sansa let out a long suffering sigh and began her march over to Jon. Except it became less of a march and more of a winding, dodging, waiting for people to move out of her way, and having to use some elbows to squeeze through the crowd. 

Also, she realized, she was more than a little buzzed. 

And then...and then…

Just as she was about to make it to Jon’s table, someone clipped her from the side and beer ended up all down the front of her. 

“Holy shit! I’m so sorry!”

It was some dudebro with his hat on backwards and a sports jersey on and Sansa hated him. Hated him the passion of a thousand fiery suns. She looked at Jon. Jon looked at her, eyes wide. He got up to come over to her and then somehow _Jaime_ was right there in front of her blocking her view of Jon. 

“Jaime?” she said and squinted up at him. “_Jaime_?”

“Hello, love,” he said. “You all right?”

“Yeah,” Dudebro said. “You ok?”

She glared at Dudebro, hoping it might smite him where he stood. He held up his hands and hurried off. 

“Sansa, are you all right?” Jaime asked her again. 

She was but she wasn’t. She was embarrassed and when she peered over Jaime’s shoulder she found Jon sitting back down. He couldn’t have at least come over to check on her?

She looked up at him, her eyes welling up with tears and Jaime took over, winding an arm around her and turning her around. “Come on, sweetheart. Let’s get you home. Did you drive here?”

She shook her head. 

“Did you come with Arya or Robb?”

She stopped and looked at him. “How long have you been here exactly?”

”Before you, Arya, and Robb showed up. I was at the bar. None of you saw me.”

“You were drinking _alone_ at the _bar_?”

He chuckled. “It has been known to happen, Sansa. People do that, ya know.”

“But why? I mean - that makes me kind of sad.”

“I’ve done it before. It’s not a big deal.”

“Rhett Butler told Scarlet never to drink alone. And you shouldn’t either.”

“Worried about me, Little Red?” he asked, smiling. 

“Don’t get excited,” she warned. 

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, “Too late”, and the feel of his hot breath against her skin coupled with his close proximity made her gasp. He stepped back and she just wanted him back in her space, crowding her. 

“I drove here,” he said, “and you’re soaking wet and smell like, well, a brewery. Do you want me to take you home?”

Yes, she did. His face. His fucking goddamn face. His voice. That deep voice. And that hair, all that golden hair she wanted to tangle her fingers in again. And that body. Fuck, his body…

She nodded, swaying into him. She lifted her hand to touch his face and said, “Jaime”. His gaze darkened as he stared down at her. 

“Jaime!”

Arya was never really great at picking her moments. This was one of them.

“Hi, Arya!” Jaime greeted her cheerfully and the two launched into a series of some secret handshake they had. 

Sansa rolled her eyes. Then Robb and Theon were there. Robb laughed at her when she told him what happened after he asked why she was wet. 

“I’m going to drive her home, so you guys don’t have to end your night just yet,” Jaime told her sister and brother smoothly. “I was headed out anyway.”

They all said their goodbyes and then out the bar they went. 

Once outside, Jaime took her hand and led her to his car. 

“I think I’m a little drunk,” she murmured. “Not a lot, just a little.”

“Yeah, I was able to suss that out already,” he said as they came upon his BMW. 

He opened the door for her and she rolled her eyes at him. “I’m not _that_ bad. I don’t need you to treat me like an infant.”

“You’re far from being an infant,” he said. “Maybe I am just being a gentleman.”

“You don’t fuck me like a gentleman.”

His eyes went wide with shock and so did hers. 

“That was out loud, wasn't it?” Sansa whispered. 

“Yup.”

“Can we pretend I didn’t say that?”

“Nope.” He sidled up to her and pressed her against the back seat door. He cupped her face in his warm hands that already had her moaning and leaned in to murmur, “It’s not possible, I think, to fuck like a gentleman. I love your moans and whimpers and how you scream for me. I love to hear you say my name when you’re about to cum, or when I hit that spot inside you that makes you arch into me…” He nuzzled at the side of her face. “I want to map out your body with my hands until I know every dip and crevice. I want to taste every inch of you. I want to make you cum until you beg me to stop. There’s no way to do any of that like a gentleman.”

He was breathing heavy; she was breathing heavy. And she couldn’t stop herself from leaning up and pressing her mouth to his. He kissed her hard, tangling his fingers in her hair and then he yanked his mouth away and pressed his forehead against hers. “Sansa,” he said hoarsely. 

“Will you fuck me now?”

He moaned, gripping her hair. “I want to. Gods knows I want to.” He leaned back to look at her. “But you are drunk--”

“Just slightly,” she protested. 

“And when you are not ‘slightly’ drunk anymore, you will regret it. I won’t take advantage of you in this state.” He smiled silkily and it made her panties wet. “Because I am a gentleman.” He moved away from her slowly, like he was still considering the idea of taking her, but then he nudged her into the car. 

“Boo,” Sansa said as she got in. He closed the door and she buckled up, pouting. 

As soon as Jaime got in the car, he grimaced. “You stink, Little Red.”

“I know. And you probably got wet from kissing me.”

“Not so bad.” He smirked as he looked at her. “Did you get wet from kissing me?”

She felt her face grow hot and she poked him in the leg. “Drive me home, you perv.”

He started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot. He was on the main drag to her house when he asked, “Sansa, you did believe me when I said that I wasn’t attracted to you when you were fourteen, right?”

“What are you saying? That I was ugly?”

He looked at her and she smiled wide. He shot her a mock glare. “I used to think it was Cell who was the mastermind behind some of the trouble you two got in, but now I am beginning to wonder if it wasn’t you all along.”

“It was definitely her. I was too afraid to get in trouble. I was forever thinking of the consequences and Cell was forever thinking of the thrill.”

“You didn’t answer my question. Do you believe me?”

“Yes, I believe you,” she murmured. He turned down her road. 

The silence felt thick suddenly. And heavy. 

“I’m going to walk you to your door,” he said. 

“And then I’m going to invite you inside and you’re going to say yes,” she said. 

His lips twitched. “Am I?”

“Uh-huh. And then you’re going to fuck me.”

He sucked in a sharp breath. “No. I’m going to leave. And then I’m going to come back tomorrow morning and we’re going to have a talk.”

Now her lips twitched. “Are you?”

“Yes. And then if you want me to still, I’ll fuck you then.”

She knew he was right that she’d feel differently tomorrow, and normally she wasn’t the sort to make poor decisions even when drunk. But there was something about this man she had known for so long that had changed. She couldn’t look at him now and not want him. 

“You did this when you kissed me,” she told him as he pulled into her driveway. 

“Pardon?” he asked as he parked. He cut the engine and they were engulfed in semi-darkness. The light from her porch was on and she could part of his face from it. 

“You kissed me. It changed everything.”

“The kiss, not the sex, changed everything?” he asked curiously. 

She didn’t want him to laugh at her, and she didn’t want to open herself up to being more vulnerable with him than she already felt.. She was already wishing she could take it all back. A sign of sobering up perhaps. 

“Sansa.”

She shook her head and pulled on the handle and then pushed the car door open. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Thanks for the ride home,” she said hurriedly and practically ran to her front door. 

But he was right behind her, and he put his hand over hers before she could put the key into the lock. 

“What is it? What’s wrong? Are you already having regrets? You’ve done nothing wrong, Sansa.”

She turned and looked up at him. What was it about liquor that could make one’s mood turn on a dime? She just...she was lonely. And confused. And as happy as she was for her best friend, she was jealous that she didn’t have a Trystane. Jon, she thought was supposed to be her Trystane, but he was taking too long and wasn’t that a sign that he wasn’t really all that into her? And now this gorgeous man she’d known since she was a teenager had woken her up inside and she wasn’t used to this onslaught of pure lust and need and desire. How could she want the same man who once held her hair back while she puked after having too much candy during a sleepover? Scratch that - how could he want _her?_

He looked worried as he gazed down at her, and she thought about him drinking alone at a bar and wondered if maybe he was lonely, too. Maybe she was just there? 

“What are you thinking?” he asked. “I can see your mind working.”

“Am I just...is it just because I was there?”

He blinked. “What?”

“When you kissed me and took me to bed. Was it because I was there?”

He shook his head, looking pained. “No, Sansa, no. It was just...I saw you with new eyes. Seeing you standing there...it was like I seeing you for the first time. Like we’d just met somehow.” He fingered a strand of her hair. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered. “Seeing you that day was like getting hit by a lightning bolt. It just...it changed everything.”

Hadn’t she essentially been thinking the same thing about him? “What do you want for breakfast?” she asked softly. 

His laugh was nervous. “How about I stick the safe answer and say whatever you want to make me. Just as long as coffee is involved, I don’t care.”

She nodded. “Okay.” She leaned up and kissed his cheek and she heard the sharp intake of his breath. “Good night, Jaime. Thank you.”

“Good night, Little Red,” he murmured. “Sleep well.”


	4. Chapter 4

_ What time are you coming over?_ Sansa texted at 9 am. 

Jaime smiled as he sat back in his chair on the deck in the back of his house. Myrcella was in bed still, and most likely would be until Trystan picked her up for the day. He’d been hoping to talk to her at some point as they’d had little time to talk since she’d announced her engagement, but apparently that was going to have to wait. 

Now, thinking of Sansa, and having breakfast with her, filled him with warmth and a surge of lust. Having to walk away from her the night before had been hard. _He’d_ been hard. She’d made it plain she wanted him and he’d wanted her, too. Desperately. But he didn’t want her to have any regrets when she’d sobered up. 

Now he found he was itching to see her. They had to talk about this, about what it all meant, and he hoped she hadn’t come up with a litany of reasons to keep him at bay. He was determined, though, that if that was the case, he would fight her on it. 

_When do you want me?_ he texted back, also thinking _And how?_

_I’m up and ready if you are_ was her reply. 

He groaned at her phrasing, thinking that since that first time he’d been half hard for her anytime he thought of her. Now was no different. He supposed he could chalk it up to not having had sex in six months (one-night stand), but even then he hadn’t been as turned on as he was just _thinking_ of Sansa. 

_I’ll be over in ten,_ he sent. 

_Ok_. 

Feeling downright giddy in a way he hadn’t felt in a very long time, Jaime got up and grabbed his coffee. He dumped it out in the sink and then went to the notebook on the counter that he and Myrcella used to leave notes for each other when one of them was out. 

_Cell, _

_I’m heading out for a while. I know you’re supposed to see Trystane today, but do you think you could let me know when you and I could have dinner and a chat? Soon, please. _

_Love you,_

_Uncle Jaime_

He grabbed his car keys and wallet and out the door he went. 

When he showed up at Sansa’s with a box of muffins he’d gotten on the way, he found himself a mixture of excited and nervous. She opened the door before he could even knock and he wondered how the sight of her in simple gray leggings and a tight blue t-shirt could turn him on so much. It had to be her bare feet and her pink-tipped toes. Or the messy bun her hair was in, strands falling down everywhere. 

She looked a bit nervous herself, her cheeks tinged pink. She pointed at the box. “What’s that?”

“Muffins. I wanted to bring something.”

The scent of bacon hit him and he groaned. “That smells delicious.”

She smiled wide. “Cheesy omelettes, bacon, coffee, orange juice and,” she grabbed the box from him, “muffins. Come in.”

He followed her inside and his eyes, his pervy eyes, dipped to her ass. Some of it was covered by her shirt, but he got a nice enough view just the same. 

He wanted to bite that ass. 

Standing in her brightly lit kitchen, he felt a bit awkward and asked, “What can I do?”

“Pour yourself some coffee,” she said, flipping an omelette. “And some for me, too.”

He did and then placed her mug down on the already set kitchen table. “When exactly did you start all this before texting me?”

“Well, I set the table before I showered because...well, I don’t know why. I just did. And then I started the coffee after.’

“So efficient,” he said with a smirk. 

She shrugged. “Hand me a plate?”

He did and she placed the omelette on it and then handed it back to him. He put it on the table at a setting.

“Did you sleep okay?” he asked as he grabbed a spatula and turned the bacon over in the griddle on the counter. 

She watched him work and then looked up at him. “Yeah, I had some water before bed. I was fine okay when I woke up. Just a little tired...is Myrcella home? She wants to set a time to go shopping for dresses this week and I just need to know when. I have to get to my classroom this week and start setting up.”

“Myrcella is home and still sleeping. I’ll let you know when I see her for more than five minutes that you want to talk to her too.”

“Too?”

“She and I haven’t had a chance to talk since she got engaged.”

Sansa looked surprised by this. “Trystane never asked for your permission?”

“I thought that was an archaic practice.”

“No. I’d want the man I marry to ask my Dad. And I know he’d want the same.”

“Oddly enough, that’s a perfect segue for today’s conversation.”

“You planning on asking my Dad if you can date me?” she asked with a laugh. Then she looked at him, wide-eyed. “Not that you want to date me.”

“I don’t?”

“Do you?”

“I rather thought that would be the natural progression. And obvious.”

She arched a brow. “Jaime, the natural progression would have been you ask me out, I say yes, and then after a few dates we have sex.”

“Good point. But what you just said bodes well for me.”

“How so?” 

“You would have said yes if I’d asked you out, and you would have still gone to bed with me.”

She held out her hand. “Plate.”

He chuckled as he grabbed the next one and she put the omelette on it. Her lips were twitching, and he knew she was fighting off a smile. It was so adorable that he almost kissed her. Instead, he put the plate down on the table while she loaded up a serving platter with the bacon. 

She set it on the table and then looked up at him. “Sit, Jaime.”

“Just...one thing…” he murmured. 

“What?” she asked, looking to the table in concern. “Something missing? What do you need?”

He moved her face towards his with the crook of his finger and leaned down to kiss her. “You,” he murmured just before their lips met.

Fuck. That was a mistake. He couldn’t just kiss Sansa once and have it be enough. He immediately wanted more. He deepened the kiss and shifted to take her in his arms. 

She put her hands on his chest, panting, and shook her head. “Talk. You came over to talk. And to eat.”

“I could still eat,” he said huskily and tried to lean in to kiss her again. 

“Jaime Lannister.”

“Sansa Stark.”

“Sit.”

He grinned. “I love it when you’re bossy.”

She rolled her eyes and pushed gently at him. He sat down and then she went to her own seat across from him. They prepared their breakfast the way they wanted it, Jaime wrinkling his nose at her use of ketchup with her eggs. She knew exactly what he was thinking - he used to pick on her all the time for it. She stuck her tongue out at him and he grinned. 

He loved this. He wanted a million breakfasts with her. 

They tucked in and ate in silence for a few. “This is delicious,” he told her after wolfing down half his omelette.

She laughed and pointed to his plate. “I can tell. Thank you.”

After a little while he said, “I think we should start with concerns.”

“About what?”

“Dating. What are you concerns about us dating?”

She put her mug down after having taken a sip. “Jaime, are you serious?”

“Do you want me to start?”

“Please.”

“The obvious one: Myrcella.”

“She’d have a canary.”

“At first probably.”

“She might hate me forever.”

“For what exactly?”

She looked at him as though he was insane. “You’re, like, her Dad.”

“I’ve never married. I’m a free agent and she knows that.”

“You were engaged once,” she reminded him. 

He winced at the memory of Brienne and how terrible that had gone. He’d loved Brienne but he had failed when it came to that passionate love his former fiance had wanted. He realized later that he’d been looking for a mother-figure for Myrcella and had left himself out of the equation of what he wanted and needed. He’d hurt Brienne which had also hurt him, and Myrcella had been devastated when they’d split. 

He found his gaze lingering on Sansa and started thinking about things like fate and destiny.

“Jaime, I’m her best friend and she is mine,” Sansa said. “But I’m not her blood like you. If we ended badly I’d lose my best friend. And there’s more - our families are so entwined and it would be devastating to lose that. I mean, she wants my Mom to give her away with you at her wedding.”

Jaime didn’t know that. “She does?” Sansa nodded and Jaime felt a twinge of sadness thinking about his sister and how unfair it was that Myrcella had to lose her. Cersei would have loved to see Myrcella get married. 

That was a conversation for another time and with another person though. “Who said we’d end badly?” he asked. 

“That brings me to my next concern - our age difference.”

“Do you think I’m old?” he asked softly. The idea hurt even though logically he knew that twenty years was a rather large age difference. 

“No, but there is no denying that you are in fact older. You may get tired of my Millenial ways.” She smiled a little in an attempt to lighten the mood. 

Jaime continued to frown a little. “Anything else?”

“Isn’t that enough?”

“No relationship comes without risk,” he said. “There is always a chance that a break up could happen. That doesn’t mean you avoid them altogether ‘just in case’.”

“But when your lives are as entwined as ours?”

He sat back, assessing her. Finally, he leaned forward and said, “Sansa, I haven’t felt this way about a woman in a very long time. I devoted my life to Myrcella and I’m not complaining about that, but it’s true. Everything I’ve done has been to make life as normal for her as possible. And yes, your family has been a large part of that. I love you crazy Starks and I love that we are all like family, but by the Gods, I am not going to give up this feeling I have for you because of what _could_ happen. Myrcella is a grown woman and she’s going to get married soon and gain another family. I love her, I will always be her uncle and her guardian, but she’s an adult now and now it’s my time to choose what I want. And I want you. Do you want me too?”

She gulped. He really knew how to get to her. She nodded. “You know I do,” she said softly. 

“Then if you want to try this say the word and we’ll try. We’ll take it slow. Get to know each other as we are - not as Myrcella’s best friend whose knees I used to patch up, but as the grown woman you are now. And you’ll get to know me, not Uncle Jaime, but Jaime. The man who wants you more than he’s ever wanted any woman.”

He stood slowly, eyes locked on her. He stared down at her, waiting. 

Her mind and heart raced together and against each other. She was scared. So scared. But she did want him. But could she take the risk, the incredible risk?

He looked positively crestfallen and started for the door. 

She stood. “Can we try without everyone having to know about it just yet?”

He stopped, his back to her. “Yes,” he said hoarsely. 

“Then yes,” she whispered and started for him. He turned and they rushed to each other, embracing and falling into a passionate kiss that made Sansa dizzy. 

Jaime lifted her up and she wound her legs around his waist, her arms went around his neck. “Tell me where to go, love,” he said urgently. “I want inside you now.”

She moaned, wanting the same. “Behind me,” she said between kisses. “The hallway,” kiss “Bedroom at the end.”

He carried her and made it as far as the doorway. Pushing her against it, he trailed kisses along her long neck and bit at her pulse. He felt so much in this moment that it almost scared him. 

How had she come to mean so much to him in so little time? He’d always cared about her, but this was different. So very different. He lifted his head to look at her and found her eyes dark with need. “You undo me.”

She pressed her lips to his. He did the same to her; he could feel it in her kiss.

Once in her bedroom - he set her down on her Queen-sized bed with the white comforter and the gauzy canopy above that was draped over the headboard. 

He stood, staring down at her, and tugged off his blue button down and kicked off his trainers. Sansa sat up and took her top off followed by her bra. 

“Gods,” he said reverently. “You are so fucking beautiful.” 

She got up on her knees in the middle of the bed and beckoned him closer. 

He unzipped his shorts and got up on the bed, on his knees, with her. He pulled her close and devoured her mouth with his. Lifting his hands, he pulled hair free of its bun and then he buried his hands in her silky tresses. He caught the scent of lavender and he groaned.

Sansa broke their kiss and began to drop hot kisses on his chest while pushing his shorts and boxers down. She circled one of his nipples with her tongue and he bucked his hips. 

She treated the other to the same treatment and then licked her hand and wrapped it around his hard shaft while biting at his earlobe. 

He was helpless in the best way under her touch.

“Kiss me,” he demanded breathlessly. 

She kissed him and stroked him and then he moved her hand off him. “I don’t want to cum yet,” he said. “And I want you so much I’m ready to.”

“No one has ever wanted me like this,” she murmured. 

“Idiots,” he muttered. “The lot of them. Lay down for me, Little Red.”

She disentagled herself from him and lay down, her fiery red hair spread out on her pillows. Jaime got up, rid himself of his shorts and boxers and socks, and then climbed onto the bed and yanked off her pants and panties. She spread her long slender legs for him and the sight of her pink pussy glistening with her juices nearly made him cum. He gripped his dick to stave off his orgasm and wondered at the power she had over him. And all without even trying. 

She bit her lip as she looked at him and he crawled over her, bracing himself on his hands and sliding his lower half against her spread legs. They shared a moan and she rubbed herself against him. Jaime lowered himself using his arms so he could suck a breast in his mouth. He teased her nipple, made it hard, and then left open-mouthed kisses across her chest to the other breast. When that nipple was hard he went lower, kissing, licking, teasing. 

She stayed him with a hand on his hair when he reached her stomach. He looked up at her in question. 

“I’m so wet already, Jaime. I want you in me now, please.”

The need in her eyes undid him and growled as he moved up her body once again. He reached down and pressed the underside of his cock against her pussy. “Fuck, you are wet.”

“I told you,” she said with a smirk and then moaned. “Jaime…”

He teased her with his cock, sliding it against her clit. She arched her back, her breasts thrust forward and he couldn’t wait any longer. He pressed the head of his cock against her opening and bent his head down to kiss her. She slid her arms around his neck and brought him down closer. 

Slowly, he moved within her, enjoying the heat of her. The wetness of her. Her breasts against his chest. The moans that escaped her. 

“More, Jaime,” she whispered. “Harder.”

He complied, his body desperate for it. Harder, faster, the sound of them joining filling the air, the scent of it filling his nose. Something in his heart gave way and he felt more open than he ever had been. More vulnerable, more _everything,_. 

“Jaime, Jaime, Jaime,” she chanted as she moved with him. 

“Sansa,” he gasped, gazing down at her in wonderment. “You’re mine. Do you know that? You’re mine.”

She nodded, but it’s in lust, and he knew it. Didn’t matter. She was still his.

“Cum for me,” he begged, his orgasm coming. Reaching down, he rubbed at her clit until she cried out his name - the sweetest sound he’d ever heard - and then he was right behind her, pouring his cum inside her until he felt dizzy. 

She pulled him down against her and nuzzled at the side of his face that was buried in the pillow by her head. “Are you alive?” she giggled. 

“Just barely,” he quipped and rolled off of her and onto his side. She rolled onto her side and he drew her into his arms. He ran his fingers through her hair, marveling at this woman, at how she made him ache and yearn and want her so effortlessly. 

_I’m going down,_ he thought with no small amount of fear. _I’m falling._ He hoped she was there to catch him when he fell all the way.


	5. Chapter 5

“You have a lot of philosophy books,, Little Red. Should I be worried that you’re going to launch into the Allegory of the Cave on me?”

Sansa smiled from her bed in which she was curled up on her side watching Jaime go through the contents of her bookshelf. Naked. 

“Not at all,” she said. “When I was an undergrad I really liked the one philosophy course I took and ended up buying all these books on it. I’ve read maybe two pages from each of them.” 

“I think philosophy is better when you smoke weed.”

She laughed. “You’re probably right. Jaime?”

“Hmmm?”

“Should I be concerned that you’re paying more attention to my bookcase than me right now?”

He grinned, keeping his eyes on her bookcase still. “I like looking at what people have on their bookshelves. It’s telling.”

“Sometimes. I mean, from that you see I have a lot of philosophy, but now you know that I haven’t read much of them. So you could think I was really into philosophy, which I’m not, and deduce I must be some kind of hipster. And a world of no on that.”

“All good points.”

“But the real reason I have all philosophy books on there still is that I want people to think I’m smarter than I am.”

He laughed and turned finally to face her. Still naked. “Sansa, you don’t need philosophy books to make people think you’re smart. You _are_ smart.”

She shrugged a shoulder. “In the closet is where I have all the books I’ve actually read..”

He rubbed his hands together. “Intriguing. And what are those?”

“I believe the genre is still called ‘Chick Lit’ much to my feminist chagrin. And some romance.”

“Anything dirty in any of them?”

“In some, yes.”

“Could I see?”

She laughed. “All right.” She climbed out of bed, wrapping the sheet around her. 

“No, no. See, you’re doing it all wrong.”

She blinked. “What?”

“The sheet? Get rid of it, Little Red. I want you naked.”

She bit her lip. “Seriously?”

“Sansa. I just made love to you. And twice before today. I’ve seen your gorgeous body. Now get rid of it.”

“Well when you put it like that,” she muttered and whipped the sheet off of her and back onto the bed. She held out her arms, fighting self-consciousness and pretending confidence. “Better?”

His gaze darkened and he licked his lips as his eyes ran over her. “Yes,” he whispered. 

She swore his dick twitched and that made her feel rather...powerful. 

She started for the closet, which meant she had to walk past him, but before she could make it, he reached out an arm and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her against him. She let out a half-sigh half moan at the feel of his skin pressed against her skin. He leaned down and kissed her hungrily and she wound her arms around him. 

“How about you just show me the dirty stuff?” he asked, panting, his dick hardening against her. “I really want to be inside you again.”

“That works out well,” she murmured. “Because I really want you inside me again. But first…” she sank down to her knees. “Here’s something from the books.”

*********

“Wow. I didn’t know any of that,” Sansa murmured as she and Jaime sat up in her bed, this time she wore panties, and he wore his boxers. They each had a bowl of Ramen and were sitting criss-crossed on her bed, her at the head of the bed, and him at the foot, leaning against a bedpost. 

“How would you know that Myrcella’s mother and I weren’t on the best of terms when she died?” Jaime asked. 

“True. Cell doesn’t seem to know either.”

“She doesn’t. I just didn’t come around much. Cell mostly saw me at her birthday parties and the holidays.”

“Wow.”

Jaime tilted his head to the side. “Does that color your opinion of me?”

Sansa’s eyes widened. “Of course not. Jaime, you more than stepped up to the plate with Cell. I mean...you’re like her Dad. And it sounds like you are more her Dad than her real father ever was. And your sister sounds kind of…”

“Cruel? Money grubbing? Yeah. I mean, I loved her, don’t get me wrong. She was my sister, and I know she loved Cell. No child should lose their parents so young, but as a person, my sister was out for money and power and not much else. Her and Robert were terrible to each other and took their misery out on other people. It was hard to be around them.”

“Do you have some guilt?” she asked softly, cautiously. 

“Sometimes. But then I think, well, that was just how it was. We were two different people maybe one day we would have been close again, but it wasn’t in the cards then. I can’t live with the regret of wishing we were closer when it just didn’t work, ya know?”

Sansa smiled. “That sounds very wise.”

“Well, I mean, I am old,” he joked. 

Sansa placed her empty bowl on the nightstand. “Yeah, but you’re rich and hot. So you have those two things going for you at least.”

He laughed as he put his bowl down on the floor and sat back up. He looked at her for a moment, and then lunged. 

Sansa squealed and ended up on her back with him over her and before long, it started all over again. 

**********

“You have three freckles right here,” Jaime murmured, brushing the tip of his finger over her left sideboob. He was on his side facing her.“It’s like Orion’s belt.” He kissed the spot and then proceeded to drop kisses under her breast and then in the valley between both breasts, moving so that he was on top of her. “I wonder if you have other constellations on you.”

Reaching up, Sansa ran her hand through his messy golden locks, smiling when he arched into her touch. “Do you know we’ve been in bed all day? It’s 4 in the afternoon.”

“You complaining?” he murmured as he dipped his head and nuzzled at her neck. 

“No,” she breathed. She didn’t want it to end. She didn’t want him to leave. Not ever. 

Jaime lifted his head and gazed down at her. “I could stay here all night,” he said softly. “And I still don’t think it’d be enough.”

“You would get sick of me eventually.”

“Doubtful.” He kissed her deeply, pushing her into the bed. 

His phone started going off in the other room. He groaned and plopped his face into the pillow beside her head. 

“Could be Cell,” Sansa said. 

“I’m most certain it is. She has terrible timing.”

Sansa laughed. “Go check and then come back to bed.”

Jaime heaved himself up and out of bed. He pointed at her. “Don’t move a muscle.”

She laughed and waved him off. He all but ran off and Sansa lay back, amazed by the day, the turn of events, Jaime…

My God. This had been the best day ever. She’d never had so much sex in one day. Okay, real talk: she’d never had this much sex before Jaime period. 

“I have good news and bad news,” he said as he strode back in her room, his cock soft now. 

“Yes?” she asked, looking up at him.

He groaned as he climbed back on top of her, settling between her thighs. His cock was hardening now. “Myrcella is available for us to sit down and talk,” he murmured. He leaned down and kissed her. “And that means I have to leave you soon. I told her to give me an hour.”

“You had to leave at some point,” she sighed. 

“Did I?” he wondered aloud and kissed her again. He slid his hand over her breast and squeezed gently before sliding it down her body and teasing her with his cock against her slit. “I can’t seem to get enough of you, Little Red.”

“Roll over,” she told him. “For the grand finale I want on top.”

“Fuck yes,” he muttered as he rolled off of her and onto his back. His cock was hard and dripping precum. Sansa climbed on top of him and, gripping the headboard behind him, lowered herself on him. 

“Yes,” he hissed as his hands gripped her hips. “Fuck me, Sansa. Take what you want.”

Not super versed in this position but determined to bring them both pleasure, Sansa started moving, gingerly at first. And then, with Jaime’s grunts and murmured encouragement, she started moving faster, gaining confidence and momentum. 

“Look at you,” he whispered, gazing up at her in awe. “You’re so fucking beautiful. I can’t get over how fucking gorgeous you are. Fuck, Little Red, just like that. Fuck me like that. Gods, you feel so good…so hot on my dick. So wet and tight…”

“Jaime,” she gasped, bracing her hands on his chest now. 

“Just like that, love. Just like that...ride me, sweet girl...come on….”

“Jaime,” she whimpered. “Oh, God, I’m -- !” Her eyes rolled up and she swirled her hips again and again, his cock hitting her clit just right…

“Sansa,” he growled and lifted her a bit. He fucked up into her and she cried out as he roared and shot deep inside her. 

She braced her hands on either side of his head on the bed with her hands and slumped over him. 

“My sweet girl,” he murmured as he wound his arms around her and kissed her languidly. 

Sansa moved off of him carefully and cuddled up into his side. He kissed her forehead. “Let me just hold you for a while, love,” he murmured. 

She nodded sleepily. 

“True confession, “ he said softly. 

“Hmmm?”

“I want to have a talk with Myrcella, but Gods, I don’t want to leave you.”

The passionate confession made something bloom inside her. She lifted her head and ran a hand through his golden mane. “Jaime?”

“Yes, Little Red?”

“I don’t want you to leave either.”

He groaned and kissed her and Sansa wondered at this, how sudden it all happened, how quickly she had become so attached to him. One day, just one day, and she was addicted. 

Jesus. 

She was so fucked.


	6. Chapter 6

Every second away from Sansa was painful. Jaime didn’t want to be away from her. God help him, he was pretty sure he was falling in love with her. Or already there. _Something_ was happening. He hadn’t felt like this in ages. Or, ever maybe?

He’d taken a shower before he left her place, and he was covered in her body wash. He certainly hoped Myrcella didn’t notice. Once Sansa gave them the green light, he wanted to tell his niece. And talk to Sansa’s parents. He wanted them to know his intentions were honorable. 

He grinned, thinking of their day in bed. Okay, maybe not altogether honorable. The things he wanted to do to her…

Pulling into the driveway, he cut the engine and jumped out and jogged up the steps. Myrcella was in the living room watching TV when he entered. She looked over and waved. “Hey.”

“Hey,” he said. “You hungry?”

“I could eat.”

“Chinese food?”

She gave him a look. “Uncle Jaime, I have a wedding dress to fit into.”

“Well, I’m getting Chinese food. You just order what you want then.”

She gave a long-suffering sigh. “I suppose I could get steamed vegetables.”

He smiled. “Okay. I’ll order.”

“Uncle Jaime?”

“Mmm?”

“Why is your hair damp?”

Fuck. Shit. Fuck fuck fuck. Shit. “There was a freak sun shower downtown.”

She looked at him, brows pinched in confusion. “There was?”

“Yup, totally random and weird. I’m just gonna call the food in, okay?”

He walked away before she could ask anymore questions, and hoped she didn’t follow him into the kitchen.

She didn’t. 

An hour later, they were sitting together at the kitchen table, digging into their food. Jaime took a sip of his beer to wash his food down and began. “Cell, you sure you want to get married?”

“Wow, Uncle Jaime. Way to start.”

“Sorry.”

She laughed. “It’s okay. I know you’ve been working up to asking.”

“I’m concerned with how quickly this has all happened. And that it revolves around moving in together.” He frowned. “Are you pregnant?”

“Geez! No! God!”

He felt some weight lift off his shoulders. “Sorry. I had to ask.”

“Shotgun weddings are so 1950s.”

“Well, that’s not entirely true.”

“Would you make Trystane marry me if I was pregnant?”

He sighed. Good question. “Well...I mean, I guess my inclination would be to, but then I wouldn’t want you married to him if you didn’t want to be and if he didn’t treat you well, so I guess no, I wouldn’t.”

She smiled. “Good answer.”

“I just want to make sure this is what you want. That Trystane is _who_ you want.”

“Do you like him, Uncle Jaime?”

“I do.” He nodded. “But you’re...you’re like my own, Cell. My instinct is to protect you.”

She got up and ran around the table, throwing her arms around him. “I love you, Uncle Jaime. And I’m happy. I’m so very happy. Trystane is the one. He’s the one I can’t live without.”

She stood, arms sloped about his shoulders and he looked up at her. At the happiness he could see in her eyes. He smiled. “Okay then.”

She smiled, kissed his cheek and then sat back down. “So. Now that I’ll be out of the house, when will you move someone in?”

Jaime gaped at her. “Excuse me?”

“Uncle Jaime, you have given your life to raising me. Aside from Brienne there hasn’t been anyone of note in your life. I don’t want you to be alone when I’m gone.”

Of course he thought of Sansa. How could he not? Of their day together in bed. How lovely would it be to have that on the reg? _Okay, calm down, old man. Too soon,_ he thought. 

“How could I possibly be alone when I’m going to be visiting you and Trystane every day?” he asked. 

She laughed gleefully and he grinned. “I’m serious, Uncle Jaime. It’s time.”

Something in her eyes made him nervous. “Cell, don’t get any ideas.”

“Me?” she said with faux innocence.

“Cell,” he said warningly. 

“Relax, Uncle Jaime. I’m not going to do anything.”

He didn’t quite believe her, and now he was admittedly a bit nervous.

xxxxxxxx

It was always stressful starting a new job, never mind a job fresh out of grad school. Add to that the maid of honor duties and best friend duties of a soon-to-be bride and Sansa was feeling the pressure. Myrcella wasn’t a Bridezilla, but she was determined and focused and wanted what she wanted.

Okay. So she was a little bit of a Bridezilla. 

First up was the engagement party. Jaime was a big help with that one. Through flirty texts, he told her not to worry about the venue. He knew people. Sansa had rolled her eyes but went with it. Within an hour he had the back room of the ritziest restaurant and reception hall, The Broken Tower, booked for the end of next week. That left her to deal with decorations and the guest list which she enlisted her and Myrcella’s friend, Margaery (and bridesmaid), to help her with. 

Jaime came over the night before the party and he had barely made it in the door before they were tangled in each other’s arms. Clothes were dropped on the way to her bedroom and soon enough she was on all fours while Jaime fucked her to a glorious orgasm from behind. 

Her hair was damp and sticking to her neck when he draped himself over her after roaring out his release. Sansa dropped to the bed on her side and he followed, spooning up against her back. 

“I’m sweaty,” she complained. “You’re sweaty.”

“Shower?” he asked hopefully. 

She looked over her shoulder at him. “Together?”

“Why not?”

She smiled. She’d never showered with anyone before. “Okay.”

After he got up, he dragged her to her feet and they headed to her bathroom hand-in-hand. 

“Will you wash my hair?” she asked coyly, fluttering her lashes at him. 

He nuzzled into her hair. “Only if you wash mine.”

Once in the shower, after Sansa had lathered up Jaime’s hair he told her about Myrcella asking him why his hair was wet after he’d left her apartment the last time they were together. 

“What did you tell her?” Sansa asked, her eyes wide. 

“Freak sun shower,” he said on a wince. 

She laughed. “Oh my God, you are the worst liar ever.”

“She caught me off guard! How else would I explain why my hair was wet?”

“You took a shower and had to run out real quick for something?”

He placed his hands on her hips and gave her a little shake. “Devious girl.”

She pecked his nose. “Smart girl.” And then she pushed him under the spray and giggled when he blew water from his mouth at her. 

When he was rinsed, it was her turn. And as he lathered up her hair, he told her how Cell told him she wanted him to not be alone. 

“Oh my,” Sansa murmured, her eyes closed. She was loving the feeling of him massaging her scalp. “What did you say to that?”

“That I wouldn’t be alone because I’d be over her place every day.”

Sansa smiled. “Better.”

“But she got that glint in her eye…”

Sansa popped her eyes open. “Oh no.”

Jaime nodded, sighed. 

“The Myrcella Glint of Doom.”

“I told her not to get any ideas.”

“Which just made her get more ideas.”

“Do you think?”

“Oh, I don’t think. I know.” She frowned. “I wonder when she’ll strike. I mean, I didn’t know a lot of the people she invited to the party, but ...”

“Sansa, no. She won’t try to set me up.”

Sansa sighed. “I hope you’re right.”

He pulled her into him, causing her to squeal. He laughed, pushing hair from her face. She peered up him; wondering what he was about. . 

“I’m taken,” he said, sounding and looking quite serious. 

She didn’t know what to say to that, so she just stared at him in wonder as her heart filled up with something that made her panic just a little. 

“I’m taken,” he repeated and kissed her hungrily. 

And it was a good thing they were in the shower for after what came next.

xxxxxxxx

The following evening, Sansa, Margaery, and Jaime set up the reception hall before the guests of honor were to arrive, and Sansa tried her best not to give away the fact that she wanted nothing more than to find the nearest hiding spot and make out with Jaime. 

From the heated glances he kept sending her way when Margaery wasn’t looking, he was thinking the same thing. 

Once the room was set with balloons and a banner, the tables with bouquets of fresh flowers, and a cake ready to be wheeled out once the buffet was over, Sansa was already done. 

Jaime sat down next to her while Margaery ran to use the Ladies. 

“I want you to rub my feet,” she pouted. 

“Is that code for something else?”

“It’s code for I want you to rub my feet.”

He laughed. “And I would happily do it if it wouldn’t raise questions we’re not ready yet to answer.”

She looked at him curiously, thinking he sounded a little...hopeful. Like maybe he was hoping she was ready to tell everyone. 

“What happened to time for us?” she asked. 

“I’m not so good at the sneaking around,” he admitted with a sigh. 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself,” she said jovially, patting his leg. “You’ve been doing _great_. Besides, Mrycella is a bit of a bridezilla right now, so I’m thinking she might flip her shit if the spotlight is any way directed off of her right now.”

He sighed. “I didn’t think of that.”

She grinned cheekily. “Well, that’s why you have me.”

He looked at her with something like, well, a lot of tenderness. “Do I, Sansa? Do I have you?”

“Well, I mean...yeah,” she mumbled. 

“Maybe once more with feeling?”

“Oh my God!”

Sansa jumped a mile and turned to the door to find Myrcella and Trystan in the door. Myrcella was all dolled up in a white cocktail dress with a red sash, and Trystane was wearing a gray suit. Myrcella had her hand over her mouth as she looked around the room with wide eyes. 

“This is so gorgeous,” she squealed. “You remembered my pink and silver theme!”

Indeed, Sansa had. She’d gotten pink and silver balloons, a pink banner that said “Happy Engagement, Myrcella and Trystane!” in silver, and the flowers were all pinks and white. 

“Remember this when we go shopping for dresses,” Sansa said. “I do not want to look like bubble gum, okay?”

Jaime chuckled lowly and she sent him a mock glare which just made him laugh harder. 

It didn’t take long after that for the guests to arrive. Sansa stuck close to the people she knew - namely her family, Myrcella and Trystane, Margaery, and of course Jaime. 

She and Jaime and her parents were discussing politics when Myrcella came bounding up, smiling from ear to ear. “Uncle Jaime, there’s someone I want you to meet.”

Jaime smiled cordially at the beautiful older woman with long red hair that was standing beside Myrcella. 

“Uncle Jaime, this is Melisandre,” Myrcella said, her arm slung through the other woman’s arm. “She works in the pagan shop across the street from where I work. She and I got pretty close when I kept going in for readings. She predicted Trystane.”

Sansa was amazed by the fact that Myrcella said that without even the smallest bit of shame. She and her father traded glances and Ned looked away, clearly trying not to laugh. 

Meanwhile, Jaime looked like a deer in the headlights. 

Sansa looked the woman over and tried to push down the rising jealousy and fear. This woman was not only beautiful, but the deep red dress she was wearing was gorgeous and everything about her was just absolutely stunning. 

She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned abruptly, thinking it was a family member, but no.

It was Jon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone!

It was like when you were a kid and you’d see your teacher in the grocery store or at a restaurant and your brain was trying to work out this new development. That’s what it was like for Sansa seeing Jon standing in front of her, a sheepish smile on his handsome face. 

He’d cleaned up good - instead of jeans he wore dark blue pants and a white button down shirt. His wild black curls looked tame and his beard had been trimmed. 

“Hi, Sansa,” he said, his deep voice a bit husky and unsure. 

“Hi - I’m sorry, but what are you doing here?” 

“Myrcella invited me.”

Her mind was rushing to connect the dots. “Did she?”

“Yeah, she called me at work and personally invited me.”

“Wow.” She really worked for this then. Jon. Melisandre. Apparently, Myrcella was not only getting ready for her wedding, but also helping herself to playing matchmaker. “Well,” Sansa said, “That explains why I didn’t see your name on the invite list.”

He scratched nervously at his neck. “So um, you survived the beer.”

She blinked. “Pardon?”

“The beer,” he said. “At the bar with the guy who spilled some on you?”

“Oh! Yeah, right.” She smiled. “I did.”

“Myrcella’s uncle gave you a ride home?”

Sansa nodded. “He did.” She looked over her shoulder and found Jaime laughing at something Melisandre was saying. She felt something unfurl inside her. Something rather...ugly. 

“Do you want a drink?” Jon asked, pulling her from trying to figure out if Jaime’s laugh was real or fake. 

Sansa looked at him, still trying to figure out why he was here. “Can I ask you a question?”

“You can ask me anything,” Jon said cheerfully. 

“You and Myrcella aren’t close...and I’ve always kind of gotten the impression that you’re the kind of guy that would run screaming from a gathering like this.”

He scratched at his neck again and Sansa could tell she’d made him uncomfortable. “Well, normally you’re right, but Myrcella was persuasive.”

Sansa arched a brow. “Oh?”

He looked away from her and nodded towards the cash bar across the room .”You want a drink?”

_Several_, Sansa thought, hearing Jaime laugh again. _What the actual fuck?_ “Sure.”

Jon led the way and Sansa attempted to talk herself off the ledge. Just because Jaime was laughing with Melisandre did not mean anything. He could laugh with anyone. Maybe Melisandre was really funny. Maybe Jaime was humoring her. It didn’t mean anything. She just didn’t like this feeling. It felt like indigestion. 

“Gin and tonic, please,” Sansa told Jon. 

He grinned. “Whoa.”

She shrugged. 

He got their drinks while Sansa pretended to scan the crowd and not make it seem like she was just watching Jaime talk to the woman Myrcella was trying to set him up with. 

“I think he’s enjoying himself.”

Speak of the Matchmaking Devil...

Sansa glanced over at Myrcella and then at Jaime and Melisandre. She felt her stomach plummet when she saw Melisandre’s hand on Jaime’s chest. Her eyes were closed. “What the fuck is she doing?” she asked a little harsher than intended. 

Myrcella looked a bit surprised by her harsh reaction and then seemed to brush it off as she replied smoothly, “She’s checking his heart chakra. She does it to everyone.”

“Everyone?” Sansa asked. “Everyone being male or…?”

“Yikes, what’s up with you?”

Jon came up then, handing Sansa her gin and tonic in a plastic cup. He had a beer. “Hi, Cell,” he said. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you!” Myrcella beamed and hugged him, nearly causing him to spill his beer. “I”m so glad you could come, Jon!”

Jon glanced at Sansa. “Me too.”

More dots were starting to connect in her head. She glanced over at Jaime who was still being felt up by Melisandre. 

“Jon, could you excuse me and Cell for a minute?” Sansa blurted out as she handed him over her drink. 

“Sure,” Jon said with an easy shrug.

“What’s up, San?” Myrcella asked, looking at Sana in a way that said, _“What the fuck are you doing?”_

“You have something in your teeth,” Sansa said, knowing that’d get her. 

Myrcella slapped a hand over her mouth. “Oh my God!”

Sansa smiled easily at Jon. “Excuse us.”

Myrcella led the way, practically running, clearly not quite getting that Sansa had been lying about something in her teeth. Once they left the room and went down the hall to the bathroom, Myrcella peered into the mirror spreading her lips and turning her head from side to side. 

“What the fuck did you do?” Sansa demanded. 

“I don’t see anything--”

“I lied, Myrcella,” Sansa said with a roll of her eyes. “What the fuck did you say to Jon?”

Myrcella had the decency to look guilty. “I told him it was time to get his head out of his ass and ask you out. I told him you’d be here tonight and that I’d really like for him to come.”

Sansa stared at her, her mind once again trying to connect the dots and make sense of the words coming out of Myrcella’s mouth. 

“He came here for me?” Sansa squeaked. 

“Yes! Isn’t that fantastic?” Myrcella reached out and gripped Sansa’s hands. “Sansa, he _likes_ you!”

“Did he say that?” Sansa asked. _Oh my God, I sound like a teenager all over again._

“He’s here isn’t he?”

Yes, he was. 

“Oh my God,” Sansa said in disbelief. She’d had a crush on Jon since high school for fuck’s sake and now he was here because of what Myrcella said. “I can’t believe you said that to him,” she said as an afterthought. “Now he knows how I feel!” _Felt?_

She saw Jaime in her mind’s eyes. Of him in her shower telling her that he was taken and how it felt to hear that. 

“And now you know he feels the same!”

Sansa frowned. “Then why has it taken him so long to make any kind of move?”

Myrcella shrugged. “He’s a man.”

Jaime was a man, and he had made it perfectly clear to her what he wanted. 

They heard the door swing open and in pranced Melisandre. She smiled at them broadly. “I have to thank you, Myrcella,” she said. “Your uncle is _amazing_.”

Myrcella looked downright giddy. “Isn’t he?”

“I got his number.” Melisandre winked. “So thank you.”

Sansa felt her world tilt. Jaime gave Melisandre his number? She felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her. 

“Excuse me, I need to check on the food,” she said quickly, and rushed out of the bathroom. 

Her plan was to go past the banquet hall and make her way back to her car for some air, but Jon was outside the banquet hall looking a little lost with both their drinks in his hand. 

She stopped in front of him. “You want to get some air?” she asked. 

“God yes,” he looked and sounded relieved. 

She led the way thinking simultaneously that Jon must actually really like her to be at a party in which he literally knew no one but her and Myrcella, and also _why did Jaime give Melisandre his phone number?_

Once outside, Sansa took her drink from Jon’s hand and guzzled it all down. 

“Whoa,” Jon said. “You okay?”

She winced a bit - the drink was a bit stronger than she liked it. “Yeah, it’s just, ya know, Maid of Honor duties and all.”

“Is Myrcella a Bridezilla?”

“Totally,” Sansa said with a laugh. _And she might end up a dead Bridezilla_. 

“So um, I was kind of hoping to talk to you,” Jon began nervously, shifting from one foot to the other. 

This was it. He was going to ask her out. 

It was all she had ever wanted. After all the waiting he’d made her go through. All the uncertainty was about to come to a close. 

She should be excited. She should be _thrilled_. And part of her was. 

But the other part was still thinking about Jaime giving Melisandre his number. And how it hurt. And how it made that ugly thing bubble up inside her. 

“About?” she asked smoothly, hoping she didn’t sound as nervous and wholly unprepared as she felt. 

“Well--”

The door burst open then and there was Jaime. He looked pissed. 

“Sansa,” he said tightly. “There you are.” He glanced at Jon, his eyes narrowing. He looked back at Sansa. “There’s a problem. I need your help.” There wasn’t a problem, not with the party. And she knew it - she could tell by the way he glared at Jon as if he could smite the other man where he stood. 

“What is it?” Sansa asked, just to be a dick about it. If he was going to give Melisandre his number then she was going to make him lie terribly. 

“There’s a problem with one of the dishes,” he said through slightly clenched teeth. 

“What’s the problem?” she asked. 

“It’s not going to be ready with the other dishes,” he ground out. 

“Oh well, then we can just--” He grabbed her hand and dragged her with him through the door and down the hall. 

“What are you _doing_?” Sansa hissed as Jaime dragged her down the hall. 

He didn’t answer her. He veered to the left down another hall, and then to the right down another hall. 

“Just how big is this place?” Sansa wondered aloud. 

Then he was pushing a door open and dragging her inside. She didn’t even get a chance to see what room they were inside before she was pushed against the door and Jaime was kissing her harshly. 

She pushed at him, turning her head to the side. “Stop,” she said. 

“What are you doing with him?” he growled. 

She narrowed her eyes and shoved at him. He barely moved. “Me? What about you and that woman feeling you up?”

“She was feeling my heart chakra.”

“_Oh my God_. Is it directly related to your dick chakra? Is that why you gave her your number?”

He heaved a sigh as he shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I gave her my work number, Sansa. You think I want that lunatic calling me? She wants me to come in for a reading and wouldn’t take no for an answer. I gave her my work number to shut her up. You think she’ll get by Lyanna?” Lyanna Mormont was his administrative assistant, and a fierce one at that. 

“You were _laughing_ with her!” she exclaimed. 

“You went off, _alone_, with Snow!”

“I told you Myrcella wasn’t going to let it go.”

He leaned in, crowding her, both hands on either side of her head. “And I told you I was taken,” he breathed. He kissed her hard, nipped at her lips. “And you are, too,” he growled and spun her around so that she was flush up against the door. 

“Jaime--” she gasped. 

“You’re gonna have to be quiet, Little Red,” he muttered as he pushed her dress up. 

She nodded, the wood of the door cool against her hot cheek. She heard the zip of his pants and swore she gushed with wetness at the sound. 

He pulled her knickers to the side and teased her with his fingers. “You’re so wet, sweet girl,” he murmured in her ear. “This better be for me.”

She whimpered and nodded. 

He pulled her hips back so that her back was arched and her bum was tilted up. And then he was replacing his fingers with his dick and sliding inside her. 

“Jaime,” she gasped. 

“That’s my girl,” he said huskily. “Mine.”

He pumped her hard and fast and Sansa clawed at the door for purchase. She rested the side of her face against the door and shut her eyes as he pounded inside her. “Oh God, you’re so deep,” she breathed. 

“Yes,” he hissed and shoved himself hard inside her and held still. She shook and quivered, her orgasm hitting her. Jaime wrapped an arm around her chest and pulled her back against him as he fucked her. 

“You’re mine, Sansa,” he muttered in her ear. 

She whimpered. 

“Say it,” he demanded harshly. “Tell me you’re mine.”

Now his free hand found its way to her clit and he rubbed. She was going to cum again. 

“Say it!” he whisper-shouted. 

“I’m yours!” she burst out and came again. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” he babbled and then grunted as he slammed inside her, held himself there, and came. 

Sansa’s knees weakened and Jaime held her up, nuzzling at her neck. “Okay, Little Red?” he murmured gently. 

“I don’t think I can walk,” she whispered.

He laughed softly. “You can. Come here.” 

He turned her around and then lifted her up onto a table. 

While he righted himself, Sansa looked around. Another banquet hall. An empty one. 

Jaime took out a handkerchief and cleaned his seed from her thighs and then tossed it in a nearby trash barrel. He flipped the skirt of her dress down over her legs and then stepped between them and kissed her slowly, deeply. 

“Better?” he murmured after a while. 

She nodded, looking up at him, still a bit dazed by their quick coupling. 

“Sit with me at dinner,” he said. “Not with him.”

“He doesn’t know anyone here--”

“I don’t care. I want you with me.” She nodded and he kissed her again. “I’ll go first.”

He left and Sansa sat there wondering what in the world just happened.


	8. Chapter 8

Sansa was still in a bit of a daze as she made her way back to the banquet hall. She took a couple wrong turns, too, but that was because the place was actually quite large and she hadn’t previously realized just how big it was. 

But now, back in the banquet hall - the correct one - Sansa found Jon waiting for her by the buffet. He looked awkward and out of place as people lined up to get their food, and she knew she couldn’t abandon him completely. 

She had just taken a step toward him when Jaime swooped in. “Sansa, there you are,” he said smoothly as though he hadn’t just fucked her against a door. “Come, let’s get something to eat.” He nudged her forward at the small of her back and she shot him a look. 

“Where did you even come from?” she hissed at him. 

“I was waiting for you.”

“You’re a brat.”

He chuckled. “Thank you.”

“I didn’t mean it as a compliment.”

“You’re upset with me still? After I just made you cum?”

She shot him a warning look. 

He handed her a plate. “Let’s go, Laser Eyes.”

Despite what Jaime didn’t want, which was her sitting with Jon, she wasn’t going to abandon the poor guy when he knew no one at the party. She searched for him and could practically feel Jaime bristling with annoyance behind her. She was pretty sure he’d huffed a few times. 

She ignored him. 

But then he was steering her toward a table across the room where her parents and Arya were, and she had no choice but to join them. However, there was an empty seat next to her, and she told Arya not to let anyone sit there. 

“Where are you going?” Jaime asked her, sounding casual because of the present company, but she knew he was far from feeling casual.

“Just gonna get something to drink,” she said. She was pretty certain he knew she was up to something, so she took off before he could stop her. But really what could he even do at that point in front of everyone? She spotted Jon with a plate full of food in hand, looking around for a place to sit. When he saw her coming, he smiled hopefully at her. 

“Come on,” she said. “Sit with me.”

“Is everything okay?” he asked. 

“What?” she asked in confusion. 

“Myrcella’s uncle said something was wrong with the food…?”

“Oh, it’s fine. Problem solved. Come on.”

She led the way to the table and sat down. Jon sat down beside her and she introduced him to everyone. 

Jaime nudged her foot with his under the table and she nudged him back. He heaved a deep breath and looked at her and she just smiled sweetly in return. His green eyes flashed danger and she couldn’t believe she actually felt a fissure of excitement go through her. 

She could still feel him inside her. And she could still feel some cum leaking out of her. My God, had she really just had sex with Jaime against a door in a restaraunt during her best friends engagement party? 

She could smell his cologne, but was unclear as to whether it was because she was sitting next to him or because she smelled like him now after their tryst. 

She’d never done anything like that. Her experience with sex was minimal, having only been with two partners before him, and neither one was anything to write home about. She would describe sex pre-Jaime as vanilla. A part of her felt sort of naughty. 

Jon and Arya got into a discussion about sports and Sansa was satisfied with herself for having brought Jon to the table, even though she knew Jaime was annoyed with her for having done so. 

As conversation began to move about the table, Sansa began to relax. Jaime did too, and they even shared some laughs. 

After dinner, the waitstaff cleared plates, and then it was cake time. Myrcella gushed over it, the couple thanked everyone for their attendance, and the cake was cut and served along with coffee. 

“Sansa, are you busy after this?” Jon asked after Sansa had finished discussing with Myrcella what she wanted to do with all the congratulatory cards she’d gotten. “I mean, I know it’s probably been a long night for you, but I was still hoping we could talk.”

Did it make her a terrible person that she wanted to hear what Jon had to say? It was just...she’d carried this torch for him for so long and he’d...well, okay, he’d dicked her around making it seem like he liked her one minute and then keeping his distance the next. She felt like she was owed this. For so long she had labored in uncertainty and now he was about to clarify all her guessing and second-guessing. 

“Um, tonight is not a great night,” she said. “I have to clean up after this is done and frankly, I’m kind of tired.” Though she had a funny feeling she and Jaime would be seeing each other after. It was perhaps telling that she couldn’t - and wouldn’t - make the time for Jon after this, but could - and would - make time for Jaime. She was a bit torn by his caveman behavior - part of her was a bit exasperated by it, but the other part of her was turned on by it. 

That man…

Jon looked disappointed and Sansa thought, _Good_. Served him right to know what it felt like to wait and wonder and feel heartbroken and disappointed and marinate in insecurity. 

“Maybe tomorrow?” Jon asked. 

Sansa bit her lip. “Afternoon?”

“Yeah, do you want to meet somewhere for coffee or…?”

“Um, yeah, how about Hot Pie’s at two?”

He smiled. “Great. Excellent. And hey - you look gorgeous tonight.” He took hold of her hand and kissed her knuckles. “Good night, Sansa.”

He ambled off and Sansa stood there, stunned. 

“What was that all about, Little Red?”

Shit. Shit shit shit. Fuck. She turned and looked up at Jaime. “You busy after we’re done here?”

He smirked. “Can’t get enough of me, Little Red?”

“I need to talk to you.”

His expression darkened. “Does it have to do with that spineless idiot?”

“Is that your colorful way of describing Jon?”

“Yes,” he said tersely. 

“Yes.”

“You had better not be ending things between us, Sansa,” Jaime said warningly. 

She narrowed her eyes at him. “And you had better not be telling me what to do.”

He moved closer to her. “This is what I like to see,” he muttered. “My fierce little wolf coming out. I don’t think he’d be able to handle your wolf, Little Red. He’d put all that fire out. I just want to stoke it.”

Good Lord he was good at making her lose her breath. “I’m not ending anything.”

“Good. I’ll text you when I’m heading over.”

She nodded. “Okay.”

He looked her over, his expression softening. “Fuck,” he muttered. 

“What?”

“I want very badly to kiss you, Little Red. And I can’t. Not now.” His voice dropped a few octaves. “I’ll make up for that later.”

Once again, Jaime had left her a puddle of goo.

*********

It was late when Jaime finally managed to come over. Myrcella was sleeping over Trystane’s, which meant separate bedrooms for them even though they had just announced their engagement that very night. 

Once in the door, Sansa was in his arms being kissed as though he would never be able to kiss again. She liked it, the feeling of being in his strong arms, holding her as though he couldn’t get close enough.   
“Hi,” he murmured when they parted, his nose nuzzling against her cheek. 

“Hi,” she murmured back. 

“Forgive me for being a caveman now?”

She reached up, smoothing his unbuttoned shirt. “Depends.”

“On?”

“On what you’ll say when I tell you what I have to tell you.”

He unwound his arms from her and crossed his arms across his chest. “What is it?”

“I’m meeting Jon tomorrow for coffee. He says he has to talk to me about something and I think I know what it is and I really want to hear what he has to say.” She said it all really quickly, with almost no pause. 

His arms dropped and he put his hands on his hips. “And do you have an idea of what he wants to talk to you about?”

“Yes.”

“And?”

“Myrcella told me she called and personally invited him--”

“I was wondering why he was there,” he muttered. “Continue.”

She shot him a look for the “continue” bit, but then carried on. “She told him to get his head out of his ass and ask me out--”

“What the fuck, Sansa!” Jaime exploded, his hands going up in the air. “Are you telling me you want to go out with him still? After everything between us you still want him?”

“Jaime, it’s not that--”

“Then what is it? I don’t share, Sansa. And I already told you that you were mine.”

“Caveman,” she said and pointed at him. 

He leaned forward, eyes flashing and got in her face. “I. Don’t. Care.”

“Jaime, I just want to hear him out.”

“Why?!”

“Because I’ve had a crush on him for so long--”

“Sansa!” He straightened, looking absolutely frustrated. 

“Can you just listen to me?!”

He heaved a sigh. “_Fine_.”

“I need to hear him say it. I need the validation that I wasn’t wrong all this time, that he did have feelings for me and was too chicken shit or whatever to act on them.”

“Why is this a _need_?”

“Because he’s caused me so much unnecessary angst and I want the validation. All this time I’ve felt like a rubber ball bouncing between he likes me and he doesn’t--”

“Because he’s an _ass_, Sansa. He’s a little boy who doesn’t know what he wants.”

“You don’t understand,” she muttered in frustration. 

“You’re right, I don’t. Because I don’t see a need for it, Sansa. I see a _want_ for it, but not a need. If you were all in with me you wouldn’t care what he had to say.”

“We were going to try, Jaime. You jumped from agreeing to see how this goes to being all in and you’ve given me no notice or time to adjust--”

“See? You want to hear your options.”

Her eyes welled up in tears. “That’s not fair, and it’s not true.”

“You said you were mine.”

“You were fucking me at the time! That doesn’t count!”

“It counted for me.” He raked a hand through his hair. “I’m going to leave. You’ve made your decision, you’ve told me, and now I’m going to go.”

“Jaime,” she said weakly. 

“Goodnight, Sansa.”

And then he was gone and Sansa just stood there, tears rolling down her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://imgur.com/3aEHIlQ)  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my bad if there are mistakes. I did a cursory look over.

It didn’t take long for Sansa to go from crying to downright angry. How _dare_ he? How dare Jaime make her feel bad for just wanting to hear what Jon had to say. She wasn’t “keeping her options open” or whatever bullshit he had spewed. She just wanted the validation that there wasn’t anything wrong with her all this time. Because that’s what it felt like when Jon would get so close and then back right off. She had spent so much time wondering if she had been putting something out that he was turned off by that she had driven herself nuts over it. 

And it wasn’t as though she hadn’t considered asking him out. She had. But his mixed signals had fucked her up so much that she was afraid to do it, thinking she wouldn’t be able to handle the rejection and the answer to the question: yes, Sansa, there is something wrong with you. 

Jaime didn’t get it and that was fine. He didn’t have to get it. And he could come up with all the stories he wanted about what she was doing. He was making it about him - about _them_ \- and it wasn’t about him or them. 

And while she was on the subject - he’d gone from yeah, sure we’ll try this thing out to we’re all in without even _consulting_ her. Plus this whole debacle was _already_ a good reason not to date because she was so mad at him she wanted to punch him in his gorgeous face or scream at him and how awkward would that be considering she was his niece’s _maid of honor_ and would be seeing on the _reg._

She went to bed angry, tossed and turned, and woke up angry and tired. By the time it was time to see Jon she was so tied up in knots it was not at all like she’d expected this to go. 

She wasn’t looking forward to it thanks to Jaime. Not that she had necessarily been looking forward to it in the first place. Well, maybe a little. Who didn’t want to hear that someone liked them? But instead, she actually just wanted to get it over with and that was also _thanks to Jaime_. 

A text came in from Jaime mid-morning and she ignored it. _Fuck. Him._ She shut her phone off. 

She cursed him all the way to the coffee shop and didn’t even bother with brushing her hair or applying gloss one last time before getting out of her car. She had always thought that the day Jon confessed he had always had a thing for her she would look gorgeous and almost otherworldly. She’d practically be floating on a cloud of self-confidence and Jon would be so caught up in her he’d confess his undying love and kiss her passionately. 

It wasn’t that she wanted that now per se, but the difference between how she had always imagined it and how it was shaking out was stark. She was irritable. 

_Thanks to Jaime_. 

However, when she entered the coffee shop and saw Jon sitting at a table smiling at her, everything changed.

xxxxxxxxxx

It took a while for Jaime to go from angry to hurt. Well, he had been hurt from the start that Sansa had wanted to meet with Jon, but it had come out as anger. He’d gone to bed angry with her and woke up angry.

Myrcella had come home while he was having his first cup of coffee and she helped herself to a mug. She sat down with him at the table outside. 

“Good party,” Jaime said in an attempt to act normal. 

Myrcella grunted and sipped her coffee. She was not a morning person. 

“Hey, I wanted to ask you,” Jaime began nonchalantly. “What is the deal with that Jon guy and Sansa?”

“You must have heard Sansa talk about him when we were in high school,” Myrcella said. “She had such a crush on him.”

“They never dated?” He knew they didn’t, but he was playing dumb. 

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because Jon is an idiot?”

“I see.”

“I don’t know what his problem is, really. But he’s always kind of led Sansa on. It’s like when she gets just a little bit closer, he freaks out and backs off and then when she backs off, he comes back in to get her interested.”

“Did you invite him to your party for her?”

Myrcella nodded. “I did. Trystane didn’t want me to. Told me I was meddling, but she’s my best friend and I’m so tired of watching her self-esteem get the shit kicked out of it because of Jon fucking Snow.”

What was it she had said? That she needed the validation because she felt like a rubber ball. “She’s put that much on whether or not he likes her that her self-esteem has suffered?”

“Well, Sansa’s self-esteem has never been that great to begin with, but then you add in some guy who can’t make up his mind and it’s just a recipe for disaster.” She sipped her coffee. “You know what I sort of hope happens?”

“I can’t imagine,” Jaime murmured. 

“I kind of hope they go out and she realizes that she built him up in her head all this time as this great guy and finds out that he’s not.”

“That’s kind of mean, Cell.” He didn’t want Sansa with Jon, not at all. In fact, he didn’t think he’d handle it well at all if that happened. He kept thinking about John Cusack and a boom box if that came to pass. 

“Maybe. But if she was the one to walk away because she realized he wasn’t all that great then she could move on to someone who deserves her.”

“You don’t think Jon deserves her?” He knew the asshat didn’t. 

“Not really. He’s nice and all, but Sansa would eat him alive.” 

Jaime nearly snorted. He had to agree with that one. From the little he saw of Jon, the other man - _boy_ \- seemed like milquetoast. Sansa had fire and intensity and she needed someone - _him_ \- to match it. 

“I gotta get ready for work,” Myrcella said breaking him from his thoughts momentarily. She kissed his cheek and bounded off. 

Jaime felt a rising sense of fear. 

How cruel would fate be if it gave him the only woman he’d ever truly wanted more than anything only to lose her before they’d even begun? It would be his luck, but it would be cruel nonetheless. 

He also, oddly, worried that Jon would hurt her. That maybe the snot nosed punk would tell her once and for all that he wasn’t interested and he was sorry for leading her on but that it had to stop. Sansa would be devastated. He didn’t want her self-esteem to take a nose-dive because of Jon fucking Snow. 

He understood a little bit more why she wanted to meet with Jon (but still didn’t like it), and if he had just listened to her last night instead of panicking and lashing out, he would have known all along. He wasn’t completely wrong in feeling upset with her, but he wasn’t completely right either. This was not a black and white situation, but a gray one. 

He was still hurt, but no longer angry. Just worried. 

The man that was certain he was incapable of falling in love was now falling hard and fast and there was a chance that today, he could lose her. 

He picked up his phone and sent her a text. Then another. Then another. When he got up to shower, he closed his bedroom door and called her. 

She didn’t answer. 

Jaime didn’t know what to do. So he spiralled into a panic. 

He took a quick shower, intent on going over to see her and just be honest with her about how he felt and apologize for not letting her explain better last night. Myrcella was gone by the time he was ready and when he got in his car to see Sansa, as his continued shit luck would have it, his car would not start. 

Jaime slammed on the horn and shouted, “Fuuuuuuck!” not caring at all about the neighbors.

xxxxxxxxx

Once upon a time Sansa had found Jon’s shyness endearing. But now his shy smile grated on her last nerve.

There was something so different about him now. Something not quite right. When she used to look at him, she would feel all sorts of giddy and excited. Now all she felt was...she wanted to talk to Jaime. 

Suddenly, she missed him quite a bit. 

He was supposed to have stayed over the night before. That’s what she had wanted before it had all gone to hell and honestly, could she blame him? How would she feel if he told her he had to go listen to some women tell him how she felt about him? She would be upset and angry and _hurt_.

Sansa got a coffee and sat down with Jon, her mind a million miles away. Or rather, about three miles away where Jaime was. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Jon said. 

“I told you I would be,” she said. 

“Yeah.” He scratched the back of his neck nervously. “So, the reason why I wanted to talk to you was to tell you that…” He heaved a sigh. “Okay, I’m not really good at this.”

“Take your time,” Sansa said. Was it wrong that she was sort of enjoying watching him squirm? She was having visions of an insect pinned to a board. She sort of hoped he got it out soon though. She really wanted to fix things with Jaime. 

“I like you, Sansa and I always have,” he finally said in a rush. “I’ve always felt that you were out of my league and I didn’t deserve you and so I am afraid I may have made you think that I didn’t want you when the truth is I did so much that I was paralyzed by it. I’m sorry for that, I really am.”

_I knew it!_ she thought. _I’m not crazy!_ She would be lying if she said she didn’t feel a jolt of euphoria. _Sweet validation_. 

But unlike in her fantasies when she would laugh breezily and say something coy and flirty while inside full to bursting with happiness, all Sansa felt now was...sad. And let down? Odd to feel let down when he was giving her what she had always thought she wanted, but she just….didn’t want him. 

She wanted one Jaime Lannister, no matter how infuriating he was. 

She reached across the table and placed a hand on Jon’s. He looked hopeful. “Jon,” she said. “I’m sorry.”

xxxxxxxx

It hadn’t gone terrible, letting Jon down. But it had been hard nonetheless. Sansa was left with this feeling that she had lost something. It wasn’t Jon per se, but something else.

What was it…? she wondered as she drove home. What was gone if not Jon? He had been the focus for so long, since she was sixteen years old….

Ah, that’s what it was. Her youth. Okay, she wasn’t _old_, but she wasn’t a sixteen year old anymore that was for certain. Jon was a crush she’d had as a young woman not quite fully formed yet. 

She was mostly fully formed, still learning for crying out loud considering she was only twenty-five, but she was an adult now. There were no more girlhood dreams of Jon. There was Jaime and the very adult feelings she had for him. 

Jon was like the hearthrob she hung on her walls and had teenage fantasies about. Jaime was the man she took to her bed to act out some adult fantasies with. 

She pulled into her driveway and cut the engine. She sighed and got out and started for her door. 

She slowed when she saw Jaime’s car. 

Then she stopped when she saw him on her front porch. He was wearing jeans and a gray t-shirt and had his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans. He looked sad and worried. “Hey,” he said softly. 

Sansa ran to him and he caught her in his arms and held her tight against him, lifting her up so her feet were off the ground. She wound her arms around his neck and proceeded to pepper his face with kisses. 

“Sansa,” he croaked and then laughed nervously. 

She covered his mouth with hers and he kissed her the way she had always imagined Jon would. But this was Jaime and he felt good and perfect and _right_. 

“Jaime,” she whispered. 

He turned bright green eyes up to her. “Yes, love?”

She smiled. “Take me to bed.”


	10. Chapter 10

Jaime set her on her feet long enough to let her unlock her door. That didn’t stop him from pushing her hair to the side and kissing the back of her neck while pressing up against her so she could feel how hard he was. 

Not that Sansa was complaining. She was so ready for him. Once they’d stumbled into her apartment and the door had shut, she was against it with an amorous Jaime Lannister kissing her hungrily. 

“We should talk,” he said breathlessly between kisses. 

“Talk later,” she muttered, pushing his shirt up and then letting him discard it. She spread her hands over his chest and looked up at him. “Fuck now.”

He growled and swept her off her feet. He deposited her on her kitchen table and Sansa thought maybe this wasn’t the best place to have sex, but then he was sucking on her neck and his hands were under her shirt and she no longer cared. 

Her clothes needed to be off, along with the rest of his. She needed to feel him against her. She drew her shirt off and tossed it over his head. He laughed and then bent down and pushed her bra up so he could suck one nipple into his mouth. 

“Jaime,” she gasped, carding her fingers through his hair. 

“Say my name again,” he said. “I love the sound of it from your mouth.”

“Jaime,” she moaned. 

“That’s it,” he muttered as he pulled her to sitting and undid his jeans. She got rid of her bra. He bent and suckled the other nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongue against it.

“Pants off,” she said urgently. “I need them off. Yours too.”

It didn’t take long to rid each other of their remaining clothing, but it felt like forever to Sansa. She pulled Jaime to her by his shoulders and kissed him passionately. “Jaime,” she murmured. “I want you.”

“You have me, sweet girl,” he murmured. He spread her legs. “Wrap them around me.” She did and he watched her face as he teased her clit with the tip of his cock, and then let the full length of him slide along her slit. 

“Jaime, please,” she whined, her hands going to her breasts. She gripped them in her hands and squeezed and then pushed them together. 

“Fuck, look at you,” he gasped. “You’re so fucking gorgeous like this.”

He placed himself at her entrance and pushed inside slowly as he held onto her hips.  
Their eyes locked and Sansa looked away after a moment. The way he looked at her was overwhelming and she wasn’t used to it. She reached for him and he came down to her, kissing her. 

He braced one hand by her head as he stroked in and out of her until he was fully seated inside. 

“You feel so deep,” she gasped. 

He started to move inside her tight heat, watching her face as she took him. He looked down to where their bodies were joined and a wave of possessiveness crashed over him. She was his. He was inside her, laying claim to her and she was _his_. He didn’t speak it out loud, but it was like a mantra in his head as he moved: _mine mine mine_. 

“Sansa,” he whispered, his heart full to bursting. She lifted her head and licked at his lips, then she bit lightly on his bottom one. 

“Gods,” he breathed. 

“Jaime, I love how you feel inside me.”

“Sansa - I - “ _Too soon,_ he thought. _Not yet_. But it was there, _right there_, the words he felt bubbling up inside him, the feelings that felt too large for him to handle. He wanted to say them; he was afraid to say them. He wanted to embrace all that it meant; he was afraid to embrace all that it meant. 

He had to make sure she was with him. He wasn’t sure of that yet. She was now, but after? He still was certain about that.

Her hands were in his hair, on his shoulders, down his chest, over his ass. She was everywhere, her scent filled his nose. Her cunt squeezed his cock. 

His whole world was narrowed down to them and this and how his feelings for her felt like this growing living thing that was ready to fly out of him. 

He needed her to cum, because her moans, the whisper of his name on her lips, and her cunt gripping him was too much. He reached down with his free hand to frantically tease her nub until her back arched off the table and her mouth opened in a silent scream. 

“Sansa!” he shouted and buried his face in her neck. “Sansa Sansa Sansa,” he moaned as he came deep inside her. 

She tugged on his hair and he lifted his head to look down at her. She was sweaty and smiling and so beautiful his heart ached. “I’m so glad you were here,” she told him quietly. 

He smiled, words failing him at present. 

“Jaime?”

“Hmmm?”

“Can we go to bed now?”

He lifted her up, his hands under her ass, her legs still around him. “As my lady wishes,” he murmured and carried her to her bed. 

After cleaning up, pair slid into bed together. They lay on their sides facing each other. Jaime rested his head on his bicep and tangled his fingers in her hair. She yawned and he chuckled and then yawned, too. 

“I’m sorry,” she murmured. “I slept awful last night.”

He sighed. “Me too.”

“I’m sorry,” she said. “If the tables were turned and it was you going off to meet some woman you were convinced was going to confess their undying love for you, I would have been angry as well.”

“And jealous?” he asked, a brow arching. 

She rolled her eyes. “That goes without saying doesn’t it? I mean, I was ready to claw that fortune tellers eyes out.”

He smiled. “I remember. Just to further clarify - you have nothing to worry about.”

“Neither do you,” she said softly. 

“And we’ll get to that in a minute, but, Sansa - I should have listened to you. You were trying to tell me how you wanted validation and I didn’t quite get it.”

“You get it now?”

He nodded. “I think so. I mean, being led on by Jon was probably not only frustrating but hurtful.”

“It made me feel less than,” she said honestly. “Like there was something about me that just kept him from committing to what I was certain he felt.”

“You know that’s bullshit, right? You’re perfect.”

She laughed. “I’m not perfect. I mean, close though.”

He laughed now. “Did you get what you were seeking?”

“Validation and closure?” she asked. “Yes.”

“What did he say?”

“Do you really want to know?”

“I do.”

“Well, it was just as I expected. He has always liked me and wanted to ask me out but felt I was too good for him.”

Jaime rolled his eyes. “What an idiot. You’re too good for me, but I’m not about to give you up. I’m just going to keep giving you good sex to hopefully make you forget about it.”

She laughed and tapped his nose. “Gotta say it’s working.”

He grinned. “Is it now?”

“I have never...I mean, I’ve never had orgasms with the few guys I’ve been with. You’re the first one.”

His eyes went wide. “Seriously?”

She blushed and ducked her head. “Seriously. Past partners were terrible.”

“If there is anything you want to try, anything you want me to do more or less of, please let me know, love. I want us both to enjoy ourselves.”

“Are you - are you enjoying yourself?” she asked nervously. 

He groaned. “_Yes_. I’ve never been so hard or cum so hard.”

She beamed at him and then her smile fell. “Is there anything you’d like me to do? Or not do?”

“How do I ask this without getting smacked…?” he mused aloud. 

“You want me to down on you.”

He barked out a laugh. “How’d you guess?”

“Jaime, you’re a man. All men want that.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” he sighed. “But there is no pressure, sweetheart.”

“You’re just fast and loose with the endearments, aren’t you?”

“Is that a problem?”

She yawned again. “No. But I feel like I should call you something. Honey? Babe? Ew, no. That doesn’t fit you.”

He leaned in and kissed her gently. “How about you call me Jaime?”

“I’m going to find a pet name for you,” she vowed. 

“I don’t doubt it. What did you tell him after he confessed?”

“I told him I was sorry but that I didn’t feel that way any longer. I told him that in the future when he likes a girl he should just tell her and not get overthink so much.”

“How’d he take it?”

“He was bummed, but he seemed okay.”

“Bummed? Little Red, that boy was no doubt devastated and just saving face in front of you.”

She beamed again. “Wouldn’t that be something?”

He laughed and drew her closer. “I missed you,” he said, serious now. “I thought I’d lost you.”

“I missed you, too,” she admitted. “I was angry with you, but I also just wanted to see you.”

“I’m here now,” he whispered and kissed her forehead as she yawned yet again. “You want to take a nap, love?”

“I do. Will you take one with me?” she asked sleepily.

He yawned and nodded. 

They shifted, moving so Jaime was on his back and Sansa was pressed against him, her head on his chest. She placed one warm hand on his chest and Jaime stroked her back until they both drifted off. 

********

Sansa woke slowly. She’d heard a door shut and someone calling her name. She was certain it was a dream. She yawned and opened her eyes toward Jaime. And then she shrieked and bolted up. 

Jaime woke with a start. “What - what is it?”

Sansa stared at her sister standing next to the bed, her mouth wide open. 

“Arya!” Sansa exclaimed. 

Jaime froze as he looked up at Arya and yanked the sheet further up his waist. 

All Arya could say was: “Oh. My. _God_.”


	11. Chapter 11

“What the fuck is going on?” Arya exclaimed. “How is this possible? What is happening right now? I _don’t understand what is happening right now._”

Sansa gripped the sheet tight against her chest. “Arya, can you leave my room for a minute so Jaime and I can get dressed, please?” She was trying to sound calm even though she felt anything but. 

Arya continued to gape at them. 

“Arya!” Sansa exclaimed irritably. 

“All right, all right, I’m going I’m going,” Arya muttered, and then continued to mutter to herself as she walked out of the bedroom and shut the door. 

Jaime sat up while Sansa crawled out of the bed. She froze. “Shit.”

“What is it?” Jaime asked. 

A knock came at her door. “You missing some clothing?” Arya asked through it. 

Sansa rolled her eyes and went for her robe at the end of her bed. She went to the door and opened it, glaring at her sister. “You saw the clothes on the floor and came in anyway?”

“I honestly didn’t see them. They were on the other side of the table. I just saw them now,” Arya told her. “Besides, when I knocked and you didn’t answer, and when I called for you and called you on your phone and you didn’t answer, I was worried. My only thought was to find out if you’d been murdered. I didn’t think you’d be having sex.”

“You’ve never been very observant,” Sansa muttered.

“False!”

“Jaime, I’ll be right back with our clothes,” Sansa told him without turning around. 

“Okay, love,” he said and she heard him moving around. 

When Sansa shut the door, Jaime sat up and raked a hand through his hair. Okay, so this was not how he planned for them to be found out. However, it was better than Myrcella coming in and finding them like this. They could deal, hopefully, with Arya. 

When Sansa returned with their clothes, she plopped them on the bed and started grabbing for hers and dressing quickly. Her silence was scaring him, and so he got up and put a hand on her shoulder. “Sansa, love, look at me.”

She looked up at him, dressed now, her hair mussed up, and some of her makeup smudged. . She looked worried; there as a crease between her brows. “You okay?” he asked gently. 

“Um, my sister just walked in on us in bed, Jaime. No, I am not okay.”

“So we talk to her. We explain. It was bound to happen sooner or later, right?”

“But it’s still so new, Jaime. I’m not ready for everyone to know yet. I still just want it to be us without everyone else involved.”

“The longer we wait to tell people, the harder it will be later on, Sansa.”

“Why are you pushing telling everyone? Aren’t you afraid that Myrcella is gonna freak the fuck out?”

“She will, probably, at first. Maybe. I mean...what reason would she have to be upset other than the fact that we’ve kept it from her.”

“Guys, what the _hell_!” Arya shouted.   
“We’re coming!” both Jaime and Sansa shouted back. 

Jaime tugged his shirt on. “Are you with me, Sansa? Fully and completely in? Or do you still see us as trying? You wanted to see me today, Sansa. You asked me to take you to bed. You told me you told Jon you didn’t want to be with him, which means you want to be with me....right?”

“I’m just scared,” she said softly. “What if it all goes to hell?”

“What if it doesn’t?” he countered. 

She didn’t answer him. She held his gaze for a brief thoughtful moment and then went to the door. Arya was on the other side, arms folded. 

Sansa pointed past her. “Living room. Go.”

Arya grumbled, but turned and marched to the living room with Sansa behind her. Jaime came up the rear and wished they could have had more time to talk about them, about what they were, about what happened next. He was forty-five years old for crying out loud, hiding and sneaking around was not something he wanted to do long-term. Myrcella deserved to know. Sansa’s parents deserved to know. It would be worse if they found out accidentally the way Arya had. Then it would make it seem as if they were doing something dirty and he was, in fact, some kind of pedo. 

They all sat in Sansa’s living room, he and Sansa on her overstuffed blue couch, Arya in the rocking chair angled toward them across the room. 

“Okay, so,” Arya said calmly, “What the actual fuck?”

“Jaime and I are seeing each other,” Sansa said. 

Well, thought Jaime, at least she acknowledges that. 

“For how long?” Arya asked. 

Sansa looked over at him. “Few weeks?”

“Just about a month,” he replied. _ Long enough to say we’re a couple now I think,_ he thought. 

Arya looked at him, her gray eyes feeling like lasers upon him. “And just how the fuck long have you been waiting for this to happen?”

“Arya, he’s not a pedo,” Sansa snapped, making it sound as though she had never even entertained the idea herself. Jaime almost wanted to laugh. 

“Arya, I have never ever had designs on your sister when she was younger. I never thought of her that way at all,” he said firmly. “This is new.”

“A month new?”

“A month new,” Jaime confirmed. 

“So, like, define seeing each other? Just fucking?”

Jaime looked at Sansa, brow arched. He wanted to hear the answer to this himself. 

“No,” Sansa said, her gaze firmly on her sister almost as though she knew Jaime was watching and waiting for her reply. “Seeing each other as in...as in...I mean, we haven’t been on a date yet so I guess we’re not….but I mean, we do see each other--”

“What your sister, I think, is trying to say,” Jaime interrupted, “is that while we have not been on an actual date because we agreed to see how things went before telling people about us, we are not just, as you so eloquently put it, just fucking.”

Arya sat back and rocked back and forth, studying them like bugs under a microscope. “So you’re ‘seeing each other’ but not dating? That makes no sense. Isn’t dating and ‘seeing each other’ the same damn thing?”

Jaime looked at Sansa pointedly. “Yeah, Sansa, isn’t that the same damn thing?”

She shot him a glare and then sighed as she looked back at her sister. Whatever she was going to say was cut off by Arya speaking instead. 

“How the fuck can you not tell people what’s going on? Especially Myrcella and Mom and Dad? You guys are…_family_. All of us are practically family and you’re seeing each other and keeping it from everyone? That’s bullshit.”

“Agreed,” Jaime said and sat back. 

“Can you not?” Sansa said, giving him a dirty look. 

“She makes a valid point.”

“Can you stop using my sister to bully me?”

“Bully you into what exactly, Sansa? Committing to me?” he asked. “I would have thought after telling Jon you weren’t interested in him any long _because of me_ that sealed it for you.”

“Whoa, whoa, hold the fuck on!” Arya exclaimed. She pointed at her sister. “You did what with Jon?”

Sansa sighed. “Myrcella told Jon to basically get his head out of his ass which is why he was her engagement party. He asked to speak to me and he confessed he’d always liked me.”

Arya threw up her hands. “Fucking finally!” She leaned forward. “So you talked to him today?”

“Yes.”

“And he told you how he felt and you rejected him because of Jaime?”

Sansa sighed. “Yes,” she said softly. 

“So exactly what is the problem here? You won’t commit or something?”

“This is supposed to be a conversation between me and Jaime, not me, you and Jaime,” Sansa all but snarled, glaring at both of them. 

Now Jaime felt terrible. She wasn’t wrong. And his hurt feelings had caused him to lash out and use Arya to cow her into committing to him - to them. He sighed and reached for her hand, which she snatched away. 

“Arya, do you think you could leave your sister and I alone?” Jaime asked softly. 

“Do I hafta? I kind of want to watch this.”

Jaime looked at her with narrowed eyes and Arya held up her hands and stood. “Got it. I’m going.” She practically ran to the door and said as she sailed past Sansa, “Call me later! I have more questions!”

“Don’t tell anyone!” Sansa shouted after her. 

“I won’t!”

The door slammed and Sansa pushed to her feet. “You’re kind of an asshole, you know that?” she said as she stormed from the room. 

Jaime sighed and went after her. She went to the fridge and took out her Brita pitcher full of water and nearly slammed it down on the counter. Jaime reached into a cabinet and handed her a glass. She glared at him and he placed it down on the counter. 

Then he snatched her into his arms. She tried to push him away, but he wrapped her up and pressed kisses to her temple. “Please, love, let me just hold you. Please.”

She settled and he heaved a sigh and shut his eyes tight. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I didn’t mean to bully you. I am just afraid to lose you before we can even really begin. I want this, Sansa. I want _you_ so much and it makes me lose my head.” He bent his head and nuzzled at her ear. “Who knew I was a jealous and possessive man? Certainly not I.”

She placed her hands on his arms, but not to push him away. “I’m just afraid,” she whispered, resting the side of her fact against his chest. 

“Of what, my darling?”

“What if something went wrong? What if we didn’t work out and then we had to break up? Like Arya said, we’re like family. It would be messy. What if my parents hated you? What if Myrcella got pissed at me? What if--”

“Nothing in life is certain, Sansa,” Jaime murmured. “I know there are risks to this. No relationship comes with guarantees, but like I told you not so long ago in this very kitchen, I don’t want to give up this feeling I have for you. I don’t want to give you up because of something that may or may not happen.” He dropped to a whisper. “I’ve never wanted anyone the way I want you. I don’t want to give this up for a bunch of what ifs that might never come to pass.”

“Are you ready for everyone to think you’re a pedo?”

He laughed and then groaned. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

“Are you ready for Robb to get all big brotherly?”

“Yes.”

“Are you ready for my parents?”

“Maybe not?”

She laughed softly. 

“I’d like us to tell them and Myrcella before everyone else,” he said. “Starting with Cell.”

Sansa nodded. “Okay,” she murmured. 

Jaime bent at the knees to look at her. She smiled a bit nervously. “Yeah?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

He let out a whoop and lifted her until her feet were off the ground and swung her around. She giggled and held onto him. He pressed kisses all over face and then finally, claimed her lips. _I love you,_ he thought desperately.

But she wasn’t ready to hear it yet. “All right, let’s make a plan then. When do you want to tell Cella and your parents?”

She sighed, sagging against him. “How about we tell Cell tomorrow? She and I have plans for me to go over and discuss plans for the wedding.”

Jaime nodded. “Okay, tomorrow it is then.” He kissed her again and then whispered against her lips huskily, “Can we go back to bed to celebrate?”

“Is it too early to celebrate? Shouldn’t we see how everyone takes it first?”

“We’ll have a lot of celebrating to do, but now we’ll celebrate the fact that we are now, in fact, a couple.”

She smirked as he started to drag her to her bedroom. “And earlier we celebrated me letting Jon down?”

“Of course,” he said cheerfully. Once in her bedroom, he kissed her passionately. “Tell me - do we have to worry about anyone else stopping by?”

“I don’t think so?”

He shrugged and kissed her. “I’ll take the chance.”


	12. Chapter 12

Sansa came over early the following evening a little harried from work, and not quite looking forward to telling Myrcella about she and Jaime. 

“Darling!” Jaime exclaimed when he opened the door and saw her standing there. He smiled broadly, tugged her inside and engulfed her in his arms with a smacking kiss after shutting the door. “How’s my woman?”

She wrinkled her nose. “Your woman?”

“No?”

“No.”

“My Sansa?”

She smiled. “Better.”

“How’s my Sansa?”

“Tired. It was a long day at work. Kids are a lot of work. How come no one told me that?”

Jaime laughed. “If I could, I’d draw you a warm bath and put us both in it to help you relax, but alas, I cannot.”

“Don’t tease me with such delights! Can you promise that sometime in the future we can do that?”

“Of course.” He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her slowly. 

The sound of a car door closing made Sansa jump. Jaime looked down at her ruefully. “She’s home. You ready for this?”

“She’s early,” Sansa moaned. “I thought we’d have time to strategize.”

“Strategize? We’re only telling her we’re dating, not planning a hostile takeover.”

Sansa rolled her eyes and threw up her arms. “Men!”

Jaime threw his arms up in mock frustration. “Women!”

Myrcella pushed the door open and stepped inside. She looked surprised to find them standing there, but smiled happily, still with her Starbucks hat on. “So, good news, I got the call today that I have the manager job at White Wolf apparel!”

“Excellent!” Sansa exclaimed and hugged her friend. “I’m so happy for you! Did you give your notice yet?”

“Not yet. Tomorrow I will,” Myrcella replied. 

“Well then, I guess dinner will be celebratory tonight,” Jaime said and hugged his niece after Sansa let her go. 

“You’re making us dinner, Uncle Jaime?” Myrcella asked. She sniffed the air. “What are you making?”

“Meatloaf, salad, and mashed potatoes,” he said. 

“Uncle Jaime! I have a wedding dress to fit into! Meatloaf is fattening!”

“Eat the salad,” Sansa said with a grin.. “More meatloaf for me.”

Myrcella nudged her with her elbow and grinned. “Okay, I’m just gonna change and I’ll be back.”

She ran off up the stairs and Jaime took Sansa’s hand and led her into the kitchen and kissed her again. “It’ll be really nice to be able to kiss you and touch you whenever I want,” he sighed, pressing his forehead against hers. 

“Maybe you’ll find it boring after we tell everyone.”

He shook his head. “No. I don’t think so.” He frowned. “Do you?”

“I mean, sort of?”

He narrowed his eyes and she giggled. He kissed her again, laughing huskily, until they heard Myrcella on the stairs. They parted again, Jaime going to the oven, and Sansa going to the fridge to get something to drink. 

After sorting out drinks, setting the table, and filling their plates with food, they tucked in. Myrcella started telling Sansa about the place she’d called at work regarding where they were going to have the wedding and the reception (a restaurant with a rustic barn attached for special events), and she needed Sansa that weekend to go dress shopping. 

Sansa tried not to freak out about all the stuff coming up that she had to do, and made a mental note to put all of this into her planner later so she didn’t forget it. 

She still had to plan a bachelorette party and a bridal shower - could she combine the two she wondered? Her mind was swimming with it all when Jaime cleared his throat and nudged her foot under the table. 

Gods. It was time. Sansa grabbed her glass of wine and finished it off. 

“Myrcella, honey, there’s something Sansa and I need to tell you,” he began. 

Myrcella’s brows furrowed as she put her fork down next to her plate. “Yeah?”

“We’re dating,” he said. 

Sansa winced, wondering if that was the best way to go about it. On the one hand, it was like ripping off a band-aid - one move, right off - on the other hand, that approach might have been too shocking for Myrcella to really absorb. 

From the looks of it, it was. She just sat there, staring at them, expressionless. “What?”

“It wasn’t something we planned,” Sansa rushed to explain. “It just kind of happened.”

Myrcella leaned forward. “Wait. You’re serious? You’re…” she gestured between the two of them with a finger, “dating? Like, dating dating? Like, you’re being serious right now.”

“Yes, honey, we’re serious,” Jaime said gently and reached out to take Sansa’s hand. “We want you to be all right with this. And we want you to know that nothing happened previous to this between us--”

“I’m sorry; I just need a minute to really understand this,” Myrcella said, holding up a finger. She got up and brought her plate to the sink. 

Sansa stood to watch her and Jaime followed suit. Myrcella stood behind the island and put her palms down flat on the top. “When _exactly_ did this start?”

“Um, almost a month ago?” Sansa said softly. 

Mrycella’s eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. “You two have been dating for a _month?_.”

“Just about,” Sansa said. 

“Oh my God!” Myrcella exclaimed. “Why am I just hearing about this now?!”

Sansa sighed. She raised her hand slowly. “That was my bad. I wanted to see if it had legs before we told people.”

Myrcella shook her head and then focused in on Jaime. “What the hell, Uncle Jaime? You’ve known Sansa since she was _fourteen_! You’re like...her _uncle_, too! This is so gross!”

“It’s not gross,” Jaime said firmly and yet gently. “Myrcella, Sansa is not fourteen any more. Neither are you. We’re all adults here--”

“But you’re _old_!” 

“He’s not old, Myrcella,” Sansa said snippily. “He’s _older_, yes, but not _old_.”

“I’ve not yet succumbed to the ravages of age, thank you very much,” Jaime said dryly. 

“You two do realize that there is a twenty year age gap between you, right? I mean - that’s kind of huge,” Myrcella said. 

“That doesn’t matter to us,” Jaime said. 

“Are you going through a midlife crisis or something?”

“Myrcella, that’s enough,” Jaime snapped. 

Myrcella sighed. “I’m sorry, I’m just - my best friend and my uncle. My best friend whom you’ve known since she was fourteen. I’m just having a really hard time wrapping my mind around this. It’s kind of...gross.”

“It’s not gross,” Sansa said softly, moving into Jaime’s side and wrapping an arm around him. “I happen to like him very much. And I care about him a great deal, too.”

Jaime gazed down at her with a soft smile. “That so, sweetheart?”

She smiled softly back. “Yes.”

“Same,” he said and bent down to kiss her gently. 

“Okay, no, stop doing that!” Myrcella exclaimed. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me! How did this happen?!”

“You were out one night when I came over to visit,” Sansa explained. “And Jaime invited me in to catch up and it...just...happened.”

Myrcella just stared at them. She looked at Jaime. “Do you love each other?”

“We just started dating, Myrcella,” Sansa said exasperatedly. She looked up at Jaime who didn’t look at her, and remained oddly silent. 

Myrcella continued to focus in on Jaime and then she just shook her head and sighed. “I just need to process this. It’s just so weird and I just… I love you both...but together? I just…”

Sansa bit her lip. “Maybe I should go.”

“Yes,” Myrcella said at the same time Jaime said, “No.”

Sansa looked up at Jaime and nodded. “I’m gonna go.”

Jaime looked irritated, but nodded. “I’ll walk you out.”

Sansa looked over at Myrcella. “Cella, I hope you’re not too mad at me--”

“I’m not mad,” Myrcella said. “I don’t know what I am, but I’m not mad. I mean, you guys totally should have told me sooner. I am kind of pissed about that, but I just need to just...understand this.” She smiled thinly. “You’re still my maid of honor. You’re still helping me with my wedding. I still love you.”

Encouraged by that, Sansa smiled. “Roger that.” 

Jaime grabbed her hand and led her to the door, and then down to her car. He wrapped her up in his arms and rested his chin on her head. “I’m sorry this didn’t go quite well,” he said. “Maybe you were right about strategizing.”

“It’ll save you a lot of time if you just acknowledge now that I’ll be right all the time.”

He laughed huskily and moved back to look at her. He leaned down and kissed her. “Thanks for not thinking I’m old.”

“You’re positively ancient, but I wasn’t going to tell Myrcella that. Or that I’m just after your money.”

He barked out a laugh and kissed her again, harder this time. “She’ll be okay.”

“She absolutely will be,” Sansa said. “Just think we get to do this again with my parents.”

He groaned and pressed his forehead to hers. 

“You wanna bail now, Lannister?”

“Not on your life, Stark,” he murmured and kissed her again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you @mynameisnoneya for help!

When Jaime returned inside and went into the kitchen, he found Myrcella sitting at the kitchen table. 

“I’m sorry I said you were old,” she said. “You know I didn’t mean it like that.”

He sighed and sat down across from her. “I know.”

“But it’s just...Uncle Jaime, you’ve known Sansa since she was a _kid._.”

He sighed again. “I know.”

“It’s weird, okay? And I know I’m not the only one who will think so.”

He sighed yet again and nodded. “I know.” Ned Stark just might punch him for this. Or Robb. Probably both. He’d take Sansa’s lead on telling them. He didn’t want to fuck it up that like he did this with Myrcella. 

“You know I love you though, right, Uncle Jaime?” she asked in a small voice. 

Jaime reached across the table and took Myrcella’s hands in his. “Cell, I know that.”

“You’re like...my Dad, ya know?

He smiled gently. “I know, honey. And you’re my little girl.”

Myrcella made a face. “Please tell me you don’t say that to Sansa.”

Jaime scowled and pulled his hands back. “No, I don’t say that to Sansa.”

“Sorry, couldn’t resist. It just popped in my head.”

“You know, Myrcella, you don’t have to say everything that pops into your head.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

Jaime rolled his eyes and sat back, crossing one leg over the other. “What can I do to make this better? Save for stop seeing Sansa.”

She sighed. “I guess just...time?” She studied him, head tilted to the side. “Are you happy?”

“I am. Sansa makes me very happy.”

“Were you unhappy before?”

He leaned forward again, took her hands again. “No, Cell. Raising you has been the best thing I’ve ever done with my life. I have never been unhappy.”

Myrcella bit her lip. “But you could have been happier. What...what happened with Brienne exactly, Uncle Jaime?”

She must have sensed his hesitancy because she said, “Uncle Jaime. I’m an adult now. I’m about to get married for crying out loud. You can tell me. I mean - as long as it doesn’t have to do with sex because ew.”

He laughed softly and then sighed. “I loved Brienne, but not...I didn’t love her the way you love Tristan. Not passionately, not…” He struggled to find the right words. 

“Not in the way you’re supposed to love the person you’re marrying.”

“Exactly.”

“Can I ask a question?”

“Of course.”

“Do you feel differently about Sansa?”

Jaime cleared his throat and oddly felt his face warm. “Like Sansa said, it’s still new--”

“Uncle Jaime. I’m not dumb. I saw the way you looked at her tonight. You had moon eyes.”

He groaned. “Cell…”

“You did! I guess… I mean, if you’re going to be dating my best friend, I just want to know that it’s not just cause she’s some hot young thing.”

He rolled his eyes. “I see. On account of my being old and all.”

“Ugh, you know what I mean. You said you understood what I meant.”

“I do I do. Yes, Cell. It’s different.”

She studied him for a long while and whatever she saw on his face must have assuaged some of her fears for she smiled. “It helps make it less...weird.” She made a face. “Sort of.” She sighed. “I’m just worried, Uncle Jaime. Our families are so close...I don’t want this to create a problem. And what if it doesn’t work out and it makes everything super awkward and Uncle Ned and Aunt Catelyn get mad at you…?”

“There is risk in any relationship, Cell. But I can’t live in fear of what could happen. No one can.”

“Yeah,” she murmured. “You’re right. But just...just don’t hurt her.”

“I’m going to try my very best not to.”

“And what if she hurts you? God, you know that would make things really hard, right?”

“On you, you mean?” he asked with a smirk. 

“Well yeah! We just established you’re a Dad to me, Uncle Jaime.”

“Cell, how about we just take it one step and one day at a time. We’ll just take it as it comes and when a problem arises, we’ll deal with it. Just focus on your wedding and let Sansa and I sort our stuff out, okay?”

She sighed and nodded, but still looked worried. “Okay.”

xxxxxxxxx

After much discussion it was decided that Sansa would pay her parents a visit on a Saturday, and Jaime would show up so that they could tell them together. Jaime had suggested they show up together to tell them, but Sansa insisted that felt too much like an ambush and she wanted some time to get them all nice and relaxed. 

“Are you going to liquor them up?” Jaime had asked. “Make pot brownies?”

Sansa had just looked at him as if to say, “You’re not funny” and he shut up. 

So, on that Saturday, as Jaime drove to the Starks after receiving a text from Sansa that it was time, he realized he was nervous. It wasn’t that he hadn’t been at all nervous about having to tell their loved ones about their relationship, but Jaime was more of a rip-it-off-like-a-bandaid sort. So, this whole planning how to tell people about them was agony. 

However, Sansa was a planner and he had learned after Myrcella that perhaps it was best to defer to her in this case. 

When he arrived at the Starks, his palms were sweating. He wiped them on his jeans. It was like he was a teenager again, going up to collect his date and meet the parents for the first time. Except this time it was almost worse because he had known the parents for years, had had his “date” over his house for sleepovers with Myrcella once upon a time, and was closer in age to said parents than his “date”. 

It was Sansa who greeted him when he rang the bell, and thank fuck. The sight of her made him remember exactly what he was suffering for. More than anything he wanted to gather her in his arms and just breathe her in before facing Ned and Cat. 

“Is that Jaime?” Catelyn called out behind Sansa. 

“It is!” Jaime called back, looking at Sansa pleadingly. 

“It’s okay,” she said softly. “I mean, it will be.”

“Will it?” he asked quietly. 

“Do you want to end it now?” she asked. 

His eyes widened and it felt for a second as though his heart had tripped over itself. “God, no.”

She smiled, a nervous smile, but a smile nonetheless, and stepped aside. “Come in then.”

He did. He moved further into the house with Sansa leading the way and found Ned and Cat in the living room. They were both sitting in their recliners against the wall to the left. A pot of tea was on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Ned had his mug on the end table next to him. Steam rose from it, curling in the air above it. Cat had hers cradled in her hands. 

“Jaime! We saw your car pulling in,” Cat said. “How are you? What brings you by?”

Sansa gestured to Jaime to sit on the sofa that faced a giant bay window with a view of the front yard, including the driveway and street. He sat and Sansa sat down beside him. 

“I’m well, thanks, Cat,” he said smoothly. 

“I hear the wedding planning is going well,” Cat said. 

Jaime nodded. “It is, it is.” 

Typically when visiting Ned and Cat, Jaime was never at a loss for words. He spoke to them with utter ease and the familiarity of knowing this family several years. However, now, he was tongue-tied and uncertain. Not something Jaime was accustomed to feeling. 

“So, Mom and Dad,” Sansa said. “I asked Jaime to stop by today.”

Jaime looked at her, panicked. She was already starting? His fear returned. God, what if they banished him from their lives? He never would have survived raising Myrcella without the help of Ned and Cat. He admired and respected these people. They were his _friends_.

“Oh? Something wrong? Is it Myrcella?” Ned asked.

“No,” Jaime said, his voice a bit wobbly. He cleared his throat. He looked at Ned. “Ned.” He looked at Cat. “Cat. You two are important to me. Very important. You both helped me raise Myrcella. You helped me out when I felt like I was floundering.”

“Are you breaking up with us?” Ned asked with a laugh. 

Sansa slipped her hand into his and squeezed. 

“Jaime…?” Cat murmured, her gaze zeroing in on the gesture. 

“Ned, Cat. I--” _love your daughter very much_, “want to ask you if I may have permission to date your daughter.”

Shocked silence followed. Sansa gripped his hand tighter. Cat’s jaw was in her lap. Ned’s lifted and clenched. His eyes narrowed. “What is the meaning of this?” he demanded. 

Jaime thought his words had been plain enough, but apparently not. “I have come to care for Sansa very much - as the woman she is now, not the young girl she was, I want to be very clear on that.”

Cat slowly moved her mug to the end table and stood. She looked down at Jaime, her eyes narrowing. 

And then she lunged toward him and punched him in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://imgur.com/4k8nY5r)  



	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, everyone! Your excitement made me excited!

Sansa watched her mother’s fist connect with Jaime’s face. She watched Jaime fall back on the couch and blood form around his nose and she looked at her mother in horror and shouted, “Mom!” She was in more shock than anything else at the moment, and then her Dad was getting up and pulling her mother away. Catelyn was yelling about what a sicko he was and to stay away from Sansa and Jaime was digging in his pocket for something while trying like hell not to get blood all over the couch. 

Everyone knew Catelyn Stark hated to get anything on her rugs and furniture, and the fact that Jaime was worried about that in the midst of all the madness made Sansa feel very protective of him. 

She jumped to her feet and took Jaime by the arm, “Come here, baby, let me get you some tissue and ice.”

He looked at her in surprise, as though he hadn’t expected her to do that for him, and then stood up. 

“Sansa Stark, just what the hell do you think you’re doing?” her mother demanded. 

“I’m taking care of my boyfriend, mother,” Sansa snapped. “I suggest you use the time to calm down so we can talk like _adults_ about this.”

“Sansa!” her mother exclaimed in surprise. “You can’t be serious! A man of his age--”

“_I am_ serious. I understand that you’re upset, but I’m not going to talk to you while you’re ranting and raving.”

“Cat, she’s right,” Ned said. “Sansa, get Jaime sorted before he bleeds all over the place.”

Sansa led Jaime out of the living room and down to the bathroom. Once inside, she closed the door and sat him down on the toilet. She went for the washcloths in the cabinet next to the sink. Her hands were shaking. 

“Sans?” Jaime said softly. “You okay?”

She turned on the sink and stuck a washcloth – a white one, to be an asshole - and soaked it. “I can’t believe she punched you,” she muttered. “And then called you a sicko.”

“We knew that was going to happen,” he said and winced when she moved his hands away from his face and pressed the washcloth to it gently. “Except I thought the punch was going to come from your father. Why do I feel like this is probably worse than what he would have done?”

Sansa snorted despite how angry she was. Jaime was good at making her laugh. 

He attempted to smile, but then winced again. “I think she dislocated my nose.”

“My father would have broken it.”

“Now why’d you have to go and say that?”

She snorted again. “You’re the one that said my mother’s punch was worse. I’m just putting it in perspective.”

He moved the washcloth away and tossed it into the sink. He rolled his head from side to side. “How is it?” he asked. 

“Blood’s gone, but you need ice.”

“I’m afraid to go out there.”

“You should be.”

“You’re not helping.”

She sighed. “I want to go home. Can we just go home?”

His lips curled up at the corner, not a complete smile, but a little one. “Which home?”

“Mine, but with you. Where we can be alone.”

He reached out for her and she squawked. “You have blood on your hands!”

Sighing, Jaime hefted himself up and went to the sink, washed his hands, dried them, and then held them up, all nice and clean. “Better?”

Sansa lunged into him, wrapping her arms around him. She didn’t even mind the blood on his shirt, but she did shift away from it. 

She felt him kiss the top of her head and she smiled. 

“You called me baby in front of your mother,” he murmured. 

“Did I?”

“You did.”

She looked up at him. “I guess that means you’re my baby.”

“Less like a helpless infant and more like your boyfriend though, right? Which you also called me.”

“Is boyfriend okay?” she asked. “Do you prefer partner? S.O.?”

“I like whatever you want to call me,” he murmured and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. 

“A pain in the ass? Can I call you that?”

“Don’t make me laugh,” he said, laughing a little. “Your mother broke my face, remember?”

She groaned and buried her face in his chest. “Let’s go home. We can climb out the window.”

“I wouldn’t mind that, but you did tell her we’d talk to her like adults. I don’t think adults climb out the window.”

She sighed. “I hate you.”

“Don’t say that in front of your mother, please. It won’t help my case.”

She laughed softly and looked up at him. Lifting up, she kissed his mouth gently. He winced slightly. “Ready?”

“No, but yes.”

“Come on, baby. After we get through this, I can take you home and take care of you.”

“Oooh, will there be some kind of slutty nurse costume involved?”

Sansa just laughed and dragged him out of the bathroom. 

They headed back to the living room, but found Ned and Cat in the kitchen instead. Cat was sitting at the kitchen table, and Ned was placing a mug before her. 

“That better not be coffee,” Sansa said. “I don’t think she needs that.”

“Sansa,” Ned said warningly. 

“Don’t poke the bear,” Jaime muttered softly enough for only Sansa to hear. 

“I think it would be best, perhaps, if we talked about this another time,” Catelyn said. 

“Are you serious?” Sansa demanded. “You punch Jaime in the face and call him a sicko and you won’t even hear us out? This is like when me and Robb were kids and got in trouble and you’d send us to our rooms.”

Cat’s eyes flashed fire, reminding Jaime of Sansa when she was angry. Thankfully, Sansa hadn’t yet punched him. 

“Fine,” Cat said as she sat back, arms folded across her chest. “Talk.”

Sansa’s eyes flashed now, too. “I know what you’re thinking of Jaime right now. I thought the same thing when he told me how he felt.”

“Did he force you or take advantage of you in any way, Sansa?” Ned asked quietly. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Sansa exploded. 

“Sansa—” Jaime began. 

“No, Jaime, this is the bullshit. Dad, Mom, you have known Jaime for how long? We’ve all been like family--”

“Which is exactly why this whole thing is twisted!” Cat exclaimed. “He’s known you since you were _fourteen_, Sansa.”

“My feelings for Sansa,” Jaime interjected, raising his voice to be heard, “did not come about until very recently. She warned me everyone would think I was a pedophile. She accused me of the same as did Myrcella.”

“_And_ Arya,” Sansa said, folding her arms across her chest in triumph. 

“Arya knows about this?” Ned asked, looking stunned. 

“Yup.”

“What did Myrcella say about all this?” Cat asked. 

“She’s coming around,” Jaime replied. 

“How long has this been going on?” Cat asked, leaning forward in her chair. 

“Since before Myrcella’s engagement party,” Sansa said. 

“I should have come to you both first,” Jaime said regretfully. 

“I don’t think it would have mattered,” Sansa murmured. 

“Ned, Cat, I care about your daughter very much. She means more to me than I can express. I would not _ever_ take advantage of her or force her into anything.”

“I _chose_ to be with Jaime,” Sansa declared, leveling a look at her parents. “I know my own mind, you’ve raised me that way.” Cat looked away. Ned just stared at her. “I turned down Jon Snow when he came to me and asked me out. Remember him, Mom? The one I carried a torch for all through high school? He asked me out and I turned him down because it’s Jaime I want to be with.”

She felt Jaime take hold of her hand and squeeze. 

“He never did anything to me as a child. What he said is true – this was all very sudden. It just happened. We just…saw each other in a new way. Like adults.”

“He’s twice your age,” Cat seethed. “You’ll be the trophy on his arm.”

“Sansa is not a trophy,” Jaime said firmly. “She’s an intelligent woman with her own mind.”

“You could have brainwashed her,” Cat said snootily. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Sansa said with a roll of her eyes. “Okay, we’re leaving now, Jaime.”

There was no argument there. Sansa did hear her father talking in a low voice to her mother and she knew he was probably trying to talk some sense into her. Gods love her, but Cat could be quite formidable and pig-headed.

She refused to accept that she was as stubborn as her mother. No fucking way. 

Jaime walked her to her car and gathered her up in his arms. “Okay?”

“Not really. I guess I kind of hoped it would iron itself out by the time we left. I mean, Myrcella handled it waaaayyyyy better.”

“They’re your parents and they love you. What they see is a man twice your age who’s known you since you were a teenager and is now sleeping with you.”

“Yeah, I’m really glad you didn’t lead with that.”

He laughed and winced. 

“I think we should go to the hospital and make sure she didn’t break it.”

“It’s feeling better.”

She smirked. “Liar. You just want to get to the sleeping with me part.”

“And off this lawn. Ned has guns, doesn’t he?”

Sansa laughed. “We’ll go to my house first, and then to the hospital.”

“Do I have to tell them my girlfriend’s mother punched me?”

“Definitely.” She patted his bum. “And then you can get to the sleeping with me.”

“You drive a hard bargain, but if public humiliation is what it takes, then I’m game.”

She laughed again. Her mother might have upset her, and maybe in time they’d both cool down and be able to have a chat about all this. But, in the meantime, as Jaime winked at her before getting in his own car she thought, _How happy he makes me_.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there has really been a few excellent pics of Nikolaj on Tumblr lately, and they have inspired me. Especially the one with him in bed wearing jeans and a t-shirt....yummmm!

It turned out that Cat hadn’t broke his nose. It was just severely bruised and he needed ice, and could take something over the counter to ease the pain. 

“My poor bruised baby,” Sansa cooed at him after the doctor had given him the okay to go. She ruffled his hair and dropped the whisper of a kiss on his nose. 

Jaime shut his eyes, enjoying her easy affection. “Can I have a real kiss?” he asked with a pout. He opened his eyes to slits to see her reaction. She laughed and kissed him, gently and quickly. “Come on, we’ve been here way too long and I’m hungry.”

He sighed and slid off the gurney. “What would you like to eat?” he asked, following her to the door. 

“You choose. You’re the patient.”

“Careful, I might have to milk this.”

She laughed as she stepped into the hall. “Years from now you’ll be reminding me how my mom punched you to get out of an argument.”

“Years, huh?” he teased, and grabbed her hand. He tugged her back into his arms and kissed her despite the pain. He ran a hand through her hair and gazed down into those impossibly blue eyes of hers. “I--” He stopped himself. No, it wasn’t time yet to tell her he loved her. 

“You what?” she asked. 

“I think I want Thai.”

She smiled, “Sounds good. Take out?”

“Could I...could I take you out?”

Her brow furrowed. “Is this some kind of double entendre or are you asking me out on a date?”

He laughed softly. “I’m asking you out on a date. I mean, it’s not ideal. I do have some blood on my shirt, my nose is swollen, and I’m bruising by the minute, but - but we don’t have to hide anymore, Sansa.”

Her expression was what one might call “sappy” and she nodded, then bit her lip. “Maybe we could both change first? And then you could pick me up?”

“You’re up to it though? Going out?”

“I’m going to have a snack when I get home before I start gnawing on your arm for an appetizer.” She winked. “But yeah, I’m up to it.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Is this partly a rebellious act to stick it to your mom?”

“Maybe. Do you care?”

“No, I’ll reap the benefits as long as I can.”

He leaned in to kiss her again when a nurse stalked by them and said, “All right, love birds, let’s move it along.”

Giggling like kids, Jaime and Sansa hurried out of the hospital hand-in-hand. 

Jaime tugged her in his arms again once outside and kissed her. “I’ll be over in a half hour, okay?”

She nodded and they parted for their cars. 

Sansa had left her phone in the car when they’d arrived and she picked it up from the cup holder now that she was inside. She groaned when she saw that Robb had blown up her phone with texts, calls, and voicemails. 

There were a few from Arya too, about how Sansa had ratted her out as knowing about Jaime already and not telling their Mom, and how she was in trouble now, too. She’d finished with: _I can deal with Mom being mad at me. I could use the quiet. Did she really punch him? Text me later!_

Another call from Robb came through and Sansa shook her head and tossed her phone on the passenger side seat. “Nope,” she said aloud. Starting up the car, she turned up the radio and headed home to get ready for her first real date with Jaime. 

xxxxxxxxx

Jaime had rushed home to pop two ibuprofen’s, check his nose – it wasn’t too terrible with the swelling, but he could already see the bruising forming – and change into a pair dark washed jeans and a black button down. He ran a comb through his hair, slapped on some cologne, and headed out. 

And, right after he pulled into Sansa’s driveway, Robb fucking Stark pulled in right behind him. Jaime slumped forward, resting his forehead on the steering wheel. It didn’t take a genius to figure out why Robb was there. He was the eldest. He was the big brother. He was the prodigal son. Cat had no doubt told him everything. 

Jaime sighed. Did he get out of the car and get punched again or sit there like a wuss and lock his car door? 

It was Sansa who decided for him what to do when she came flying out of the house, her jaw set, her hair flying out behind her, and her blue eyes like steel. She had changed into jeans, too, and a pink silk shirt. Good, he’d chosen his outfit well then. 

She stopped outside his door and faced Robb with her head held high and her hands on her hips. She looked like Wonder Woman, and it took Jaime a beat to realize she was _protecting_ him. 

It felt good. Real good. And it gave him the courage to get out of his car. 

“Why didn’t you call me back?” Robb demanded. “What the fuck, Sansa?”

“Because I didn’t need to call you. You said everything in your texts and I didn’t want to hear it,” Sansa snapped. 

Jaime stood behind his avenging angel and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Hi, Robb,” he said flatly. 

“What the fuck is going on here?!” Robb exploded. He looked past Sansa and glared at Jaime. “You’re dating my _sister_? This has to be a joke.’

“It’s not,” Sansa said. 

Robb lurched forward as though meant to pass Sansa to get to Jaime, and Sansa lunged forward to stop him. She pushed him and he stumbled back. “Mom already punched him today,” she told him angrily. “_Back. Off._”

“Now you’re letting my sister fight your battles for you?” Robb snarked to Jaime. 

Jaime shrugged. “As your sister said, I did already get punched once today and I’m really not up for another one. Also, I don’t want to fight you, Robb. We’ve known each other for years, man. I’d like to think we’re better than that.” There was no mistaking that when he said “we”, he actually meant just Robb. 

Some of Robb’s ire seemed to leave him, but he wasn’t ready to give up quite yet. His blue eyes, much like Sansa’s were flashing with barely suppressed rage. “You’ve known her since she was _fourteen_,” he said. 

“He’s not a pedophile, Robb,” Sansa said, and Jaime wondered if she had rolled her eyes, because her tone made it sound as though she had. “He never did anything when I was a kid.”

“I wasn’t _interested_ when she was a kid,” Jaime said pointedly. She made it sound like he’d been waiting for the day she came of age and Jaime wanted to nip that one in the bud. 

“Sorry, babe,” Sansa said. 

“S ‘okay, hun. Just really want to make that one clear.”

“Look, I know Mom called you all in a snit and because you’re Precious Baby Boy, you thought you’d come marching down here and see if you could fix this for her,” Sansa said, folding her arms across her chest. “Let me save you the trouble. There is nothing to fix. Yes, Jaime and I are dating. Yes, we have been seeing each other for a month now. Yes, we chose not to tell anyone right away because of this very reason. Yes, I’ve known him since I was fourteen, but nothing happened, ever, back then. No, Jaime is not a pedophile, and no I am not going to stop seeing him.”

Robb’s shoulders slumped. “Precious Baby Boy? Really?”

She was definitely rolling her eyes now, Jaime was sure of it. 

“Come _on_, Robb. You’re the favorite. You know that.”

He pointed at his sister. “You’re just trying to distract me.”

“There is nothing to distract you from. This is happening. Jaime and I are _happening_. So, you can run back to Mom and tell her _I’m. Not. Budging_.”

“Did you ever stop to think that maybe Mom doesn’t have everything to do with this?” Robb asked, putting his hands on his hips. “I love you, you little brat. I want to make sure as your big brother that you’re okay. That some _asshole_ isn’t take advantage of you.”

“I’m assuming I’m the asshole,” Jaime said. Now he was getting angry. He stepped forward to stand beside Sansa. “You know, Robb, you and I have known each other for how long? Eight years now?” Robb opened his mouth to speak, but Jaime plowed ahead before he could get a word out. “Your Dad and I took you out for your first drink when you came of age. I helped you look for your first car. You know me. You _all_ know me. I would like to think you do, at least. You know – you _all_ know – I’m not some fucking creep. I haven’t been lying in wait for Sansa to turn of age. She’s younger than I am, that’s true, but I don’t find myself attracted to _children_. She’s a grown woman now. And it’s the _woman_ I see. The _woman_ I want to be with. Can you understand that? Can any of you Starks understand any of that?”

Sansa took hold of his hand and while he wasn’t done being angry, he at least felt better knowing she was here, she was his, and she cared enough to want to protect him and defend him. 

He squeezed her hand and wished Robb would just go away. He was done defending himself for one day. Done dealing with people who were supposed to be his friends and family thinking he was some kind of fucking creep. Sansa had warned him, and he’d thought he’d been prepared for it, but it was hurtful to have them turn on him so quickly. They knew him. They fucking _knew_ him….didn’t they?

Robb’s eyes were on their joined hands. He nodded slowly, rubbing at his chin. “All right. All right. All right.”

“Okay, McConaughey,” Sansa said drily. “Do you mind leaving now before I eat your face off? It’s been a super long day and I’m starving and Jaime and I were going to get something to eat…”

Robb nodded, shuffled his feet, and sighed. “I’m sorry,” he said softly. “I’m sorry I came over here all guns blazing.”

Jaime just nodded and said, “Forgiven.”

“I still think this is fucking weird and I can’t help that,” Robb said. “But I won’t punch you.”

“Gee, thanks,” Jaime said. And now he rolled his eyes. 

Robb looked at Sansa. “Can we get dinner or something tomorrow and talk?”

Sansa nodded, sighed. “Sure.”

Robb left, reminding Jaime of a dog with its tail between his legs. 

Sansa sighed heavily once Robb’s truck had pulled out of the driveway and was on its way down her street. “I sincerely hope that’s the last of my family for tonight.”

“So do I,” Jaime murmured. 

She looked over at him. “I’m so sorry, Jaime. I knew it was going to be rough, but I didn’t realize how rough. You’ve gotten punched and almost punched again. You’ve been treated terribly today and like you said – by people who know you. I’m so sorry.”

“But I still have you,” he said with a hopeful smile. “Right?”

She moved right into his arms and burrowed into him, her head tucking under his chin. “Yes,” she said softly, “you have me.” 

Her stomach growled then and his answered in reply. 

They both started to laugh. Leaning up, she pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Let’s go eat.”

“To be on the safe side,” he said, walking with her to the passenger side door so he could open it for her. “What do you say we go out of town for dinner?”

She nodded, grinning. “I think that’s a brilliant idea.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap. It's been a while.

Jaime and Sansa ended up at an Italian restaurant. The building looked a bit old, a bit rundown - the red paint was starting to peel - and it was dark inside with only a few people. The atmosphere was romantic though, the darkness lending itself to that, and there were oil candles in glass holders on the table. 

“Could we have a table somewhere private if it's not too much trouble?” Jaime asked the host. 

The host smiled and nodded and led them to a table in the corner of one room where another couple was. They were on the other side of the rather large room though, and so it felt as though they were secluded. 

It was a half booth, half table, and Jaime gestured for Sansa to take the booth side. She slid into her seat and smiled at Jaime when he sat down. The host left their menus and let them know their waitress would be with them soon. 

Jaime reached out a hand and Sansa slipped hers into his. He lifted it and kissed her palm. “Let’s hope we don’t get food poisoning.”

She laughed softly. “If we do, you can blame me. I wanted to stop here.”

He released her hand and they both opened their menus. 

Sansa felt downright giddy sitting with Jaime in some dive Italian restaurant that could go very very wrong, but it felt like an adventure and she was with _Jaime_. They were on a _date_. She looked up from her menu and looked over at him as he perused the menu and felt a rush of affection for him and his bruised face. 

“You know what I want to do?” she blurted out. 

He looked up. “What’s that?”

“I want to sit on your lap,” she said mischievously. “I won’t, not here, but I want to.”

His eyes darkened and his gaze could only be described as smouldering. “I wouldn’t mind if you did,” he rumbled. 

Sansa shifted on her seat, itching to do it even more now. Then their waitress came and the moment was gone. They gave her their drink order and when she walked away to fill it, Jaime smirked at her. “So, tell me, what caused this sudden urge to sit on my lap?” 

She felt her face heat, and she shrugged. “I don’t know, I was just looking at your face, your poor nose and the bruises and I just...felt the urge. My poor baby is hurt and I want to take care of him.”

His expression softened to one of sheer tenderness. “Sansa, I--”

The waitress was back, and this time they gave their order. By the time the waitress was gone, Sansa had forgotten what Jaime had been about to say. 

**********

“So this place is amazing,” Sansa said after their dinner had been cleared. 

“Agreed. I’m glad I wanted to stop,” Jaime said and Sansa kicked him lightly under the table. 

“Hey now, I’m an injured man,” he mock-scolded. “Be gentle with me.”

Jaime ordered them two decaf coffees which somehow just made Sansa feel so very adult. It was something she remembered from her childhood, how after a big meal the adults would have a coffee after. 

“Hey, do you remember that Thanksgiving when Myrcella and I made you a coffee?” she asked, grinning. 

“That wasn’t coffee, that was cream and sugar with a dash of coffee.”

She giggled. “I wanted to have coffee with the adults, but my parents never let me have it.”

“And so when did you finally have your first cup of coffee?” Jaime asked, moving his hand to cover hers. He ran his thumb across her knuckles. 

“The day after I graduated high school. I hated it.”

He laughed. 

“And then in college a friend of mine had me try iced coffee and that was it. I was hooked. Then I learned to enjoy hot coffee. And so now I can have coffee with the adults, except now I hate being an adult.”

“We all do,” Jaime said. 

She nudged his foot with hers under the table. He arched a brow at her. “Yes, mi’lady?”

She smiled. “When was your first cup of coffee?”

“Seventeen. I didn’t have the same desire to try it like you did, but one day I sat down with my Dad at the kitchen table in the morning and he poured me a cup.”

“Awwwww, how cute is that?”

His gaze softened to one of fondness. “It was all right. For a long time I drank it black like my Dad always did. But, then I realized I didn’t really _like_ it that much to keep drinking it black, and I couldn’t quit because now I was addicted to the caffeine, so I started experimenting. Extra cream, one sugar.”

She smiled. “I know.”

Their eyes met and held and the intensity in Jaime’s eyes made Sansa shift in her seat and look away. He made her nervous when he looked at her like she was the center of his universe. She didn’t quite feel worthy of it. 

“You know what I think?” she said, looking back at him mischievously. 

He grinned. “What?”

“I think we should go.”

His grin turned into a full fledged smile, his green eyes darkening. Sansa spotted their waitress over Jaime’s shoulder and she raised her hand. The waitress came right over and Sansa asked for the check. 

Within ten minutes, Jaime and Sansa were practically running to his car. 

Just as they got to his car, Jaime pulled her into his arms and kissed her with such passion that Sansa felt as though the world around them had been swept away. In that moment it felt like the world had narrowed down to them, just them. 

“Jaime,” she whimpered, tangling her hands in his hair. “I want you.”

“I want you all the time,” he said hoarsely and pressed her against his car. His lips made a path down her throat and she moaned, arching into him. 

“We need to go,” he whispered breathlessly, but he didn’t stop kissing her neck. 

Feeling that she had to have him or she’d die, Sansa opened one eye and assessed the situation. No one was around. Just one other car and far away from Jaime’s. Plus, there was one lone street light in the parking lot. And it didn’t shed any light on his car. 

“Get in the backseat,” she said while thinking, _ Am I really going to attack Jaime in his car?_

He lifted his head. His hair mussed, his lips swollen, and his eyes dark with need and desire. 

Oh, hell yes she was! 

“Backseat, now,” she said. “_Please_.”

He nodded and flung the door open. He climbed in and reached for her. Sansa climbed in and shut the door and then turned and found him _right there_ waiting for her kiss, and she gave it with everything in her. 

She reached down and fumbled with the snap of his jeans. He helped her, and together they pushed his jeans down over his knees. Sansa hastily undid her own jeans and shoved them off followed by her panties and then he was reaching for while she was climbing on him. She moaned when she felt his hard cock brush her clit. 

“Jaime,” she whimpered. 

“Ride me, beautiful girl,” he breathed. 

She bit her lip and looked down at him as she lowered herself on his cock. His eyes rolled back and he cursed. Slowly, Sansa started to ride him. Taking him in deeper and deeper and deeper, until she’d taken all of him. 

“God, Jaime,” she moaned. 

“That’s it, Sansa….fuck, I can’t believe we’re doing this in a parking lot.”

She couldn’t either. Framing his face in her hands, Sansa lowered her head and kissed him. It was all tongue and need and when Jaime slipped his hands under her top and covered her bra-clad breasts with his big warm hands, Sansa started to move faster. 

He broke their kiss and shoved her shirt up and then her bra with one hand while the other stayed on her hip, squeezing hard. He put his mouth over one breast and flicked his tongue against her nipple and Sansa keened. 

His head fell back against the seat. “God, yes, just like that, Little Red. Your cunt just squeezed me perfectly...do it again…”

Beyond words, Sansa used one hand to push him into her chest. He laughed lowly and then began paying attention to her breasts once more. 

“That’s my girl,” he murmured. “Fuck me, Sansa, I need you…”

She nodded and rolled her hips. She gasped when that angle work perfectly against her clit. “More, more,” she started to chant, one hand on the roof of the car above her. 

“Cum for me, Little Red,” he grunted. “I’m close.”

He reached down and began to stroke her clit and that was it. Sansa screamed, not even thinking about where she was any longer or the fact that someone could hear her. Jaime pulled her head down and kissed her hard to quiet her screams. 

And then he was grunting, his hips moving rapidly, fucking her hard. Sansa leaned forward and bit his shoulder to keep from crying out again and then he cried out, “Sansa!” as he held himself inside her and came. 

Sansa collapsed against him, breathing heavy and feeling as weak as a kitten when she heard him whisper, “God, I love you.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much @mynameisnoneya!

Sansa felt Jaime freeze a nanosecond before she did. Then he cursed under his breath and attempted to move her off of him. She refused to budge however. 

“Jaime?” she said softly. “Did you just--”

“Forget I said it,” he said briskly, pinching the bridge of his nose and then reclining his head back against the seat. “Fuck,” he muttered. 

Her heart dropped. Did he not mean it then? “Did you mean it?” she asked in a small voice. 

He fell silent for so long Sansa wondered if he was going to answer her. Every second felt like an eternity and a rejection. She found herself welling up in tears. He wouldn’t even look at her! Choking back a sob, Sansa began to move off him. But then Jaime looked at her and wouldn’t let her move. 

“Sansa?” he said in surprise. 

“Why would you say that if you were just high on sex endorphins?” she half-shouted and attempted again to move off of him. “That’s really mean, Jaime. You don’t say that unless you mean it.”

“Sansa,” he said firmly and placed her hands on either side of her face. “Look at me.”

She looked at him defiantly. “What?”

He swallowed hard and searched her face as though looking for something. 

“Jaime, _what_?”

“I didn’t want to scare you away,” he said finally. 

“What?” 

“I was afraid to scare you away by saying it. I do mean it, Sansa. I am in love with you, but if you’re not ready to hear it-- why are you crying?”

“Because you said you love me and then tried to take it back! And I thought maybe you didn’t mean it. And this is all happening in the backseat of a car for fuck’s sake!”  
His lips twitched and she pushed his hands away and slapped his arm. “You’re laughing at me!”

“Sansa, sweetheart-- stop fighting me, love. Come here.” He managed to wrap his arms around her and hold her close against him. She buried her face in his neck and cried and Jaime stroked her hair and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I would never say I love you if I didn’t mean it. I’d never do that to you. I meant it. I just didn’t think you were ready to hear it yet and I was afraid you’d run screaming from the car.”

Sansa sighed the sigh of someone who had had a taxing day topped off with tears and was just done. “I think,” she began after a while, “that at one point I might have run, and that I wasn’t ready to hear it. I will own that. But now…” She moved so that she was facing him once again, and Jaime felt his heart go into his throat. Was she about to….?

“Now I’m not as afraid,” she said, running her fingers lightly through his hair. He held back a moan. 

She leaned in and pressed her forehead to his. “I love you too, Jaime.”

“You mean that?” Jaime asked, his voice rough with emotion. 

“Yes,” she whispered. “I’m in love with you, Jaime Lannister.”

Jaime grabbed her face and kissed her hard. “Sansa,” he managed to choke out. “Jesus.”

“Jaime, I don’t mean to be a pill, but could we go now? I’m starting to feel weird in this parking lot now.”

“Let’s get dressed then and go to your place, yes?”

She smiled. “Yes.”

He kissed her one more time and then helped her climb off him. 

Five minutes later they were on the road back to Sansa’s apartment. Jaime reached out and gripped her hand in his. He smiled at her, feeling on top of the world. She smiled back and squeezed his hand. 

“It’s weird a little,” Sansa said thoughtfully, breaking the silence. 

“Which part?”

“The part where you and I are a couple. When I was a kid I thought I’d be dating Justin Timberlake by now. Not my best friend’s uncle. I mean, you’ve seen me with zits.”

“Maybe we don’t lead with how we first met when we tell people our story.”

She laughed. “Yeah, somehow saying I used to sleep over your house on the reg when I was fourteen doesn’t quite sound right, does it?”

“No. So let’s come up with a new story. What do you think about…” he paused to think. “I met you at your father’s office?” He frowned. “No. I don’t like that either.” He sighed. “No matter how you cut it, Little Red, I’m going to come off as a perv.”

“Nah, we just have to come up with a better story. What about one of those meet-cutes? I walked into you and spilled coffee all over you.”

“Not as romantic as it sounds. Coffee is fucking hot.”

“It could have been iced.”

“Surely we could do better than that.”

“How about it was at a Trivia Night at Beer Works and I saw you with your team and thought, ‘Damn that guy is hot with three t’s.” She laughed, causing Jaime to laugh, too. 

“I love that you just made yourself laugh,” he said with a chuckle. “Keep going. I want to see how this ends.”

She laughed again. “Okay, well, after my team clobbered yours, I felt bad for your fragile male ego--”

“Now hold on a second--”

“Let me finish! So, I bought you a drink and boldly delivered it to you myself so that I could talk to you. And then I asked you if we could maybe get dinner sometime and you got all blushy and said yes.”

“I don’t blush.”

“In this story you do.”

He laughed again. “You do realize that this story will only work on people we have never met before since most people in town know who we are?”

“An excuse to make new friends.”

He snorted and lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. “I love you, you silly woman.’

“I love you too, old man.”

“Listen, you can’t say stuff like that. That’s just feeding your mother’s sudden and intense hatred of me.”

“All right. I’ll only call you old man in private.”

He barked out a laugh and she giggled. 

Jaime couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so happy. Or in love. _Truly_ in love. He glanced over at Sansa’s beaming face and thought, _I am never going to let her go._

For the first time since their relationship had started, Jaime felt positive that everything was going to work out just fine. It was a bit odd to feel that way considering the black eye he currently had from Catelyn, but they were in love. And a couple in love was a force to be reckoned with. Especially with a she-wolf like Sansa to defend them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for any mistakes.

“I was afraid this was going to happen!” Cella exclaimed through FaceTime, throwing her hands up in the air. She grew red in the cheeks and tears pooled in her eyes. “What if Aunt Catelyn decides not to give me away now?!”

“She would not do that to you, Cell,” Sansa said while thinking _I hope not anyway._ But no, her mom could be difficult but she’d never do that to Cella. She sat back  
in the kitchen chair she was occupying and put her feet up on the chair diagonal from her. She held her coffee mug in her hands and sipped it. “So what time are we meeting at the dress shop?”

“Two. And it’ll be fine. I’ve already picked out a variety of dresses. You just need to pick out the one you like.”

Sansa wanted to tell her that it didn’t really matter which one she picked, she could hate it but if it was the only one that fit well then that’s the one she had to go with. 

She heard her bedroom door open and a second later, Jaime was stepping into the kitchen. He had pulled on his jeans, wore no shirt, and his hair was a mess. 

She giggled and sang, “You’ve got sex hair baby, and you got it from me!”

“Sansa! Oh my God!” Myrcella exclaimed. “I don’t want to know about that!”

Jaime meanwhile was laughing. “Where is that from?” he asked.

“Park and Rec,” Sansa and Myrcella said at the same time. Sansa looked in the screen on her phone and she and Myrcella shared a smile.

Then Jaime came up behind Sansa bent over to kiss her cheek. He waved to his niece. “Hey, Myrcella, guess what? I’m not home.’

Myrcella rolled her eyes. “Uncle Jaime, can you put on a shirt? I want to pretend that you stayed over because you were playing a really intense game of checkers.”

Jaime laughed as she straightened and headed over to the coffee pot. “Funny,” he said loudly enough for her to hear, “that’s what I plan on thinking when you and Trystan go on your honeymoon.”

“I walked in on my parents playing checkers once,” Sansa said, wrinkling her nose.

“Ew!” Myrcella said at the same time Jaime said, “Gross.”

“Now you know how I feel Uncle Jaime!” Myrcella shouted.

Jaime rolled his eyes now and poured himself a cup of coffee while Sansa got Myrcella back on what they had to do that day.

Sansa moved her legs off the chair when he ambled over and he pulled out the chair and set his coffee cup down. He then sat down and bent, lifting her legs so that her feet were in his lap.

She side-eyed him while she chatted with Myrcella, but he sipped his coffee again and she paid him no mind until she felt his hands, warm from the coffee, rubbing a foot. She smiled at him and continued to chat with Myrcella. He rubbed her other foot. And then his hands started to creep up her calves.

When she looked at him, he looked like he was ready to eat her up. Heat flashed inside of her. Damn, she wanted him. “Um, Cell, can we pick this conversation up when we meet?”

“I guess,” Myrcella pouted. “Why?”

“I want to play a round of checkers,” she said and hung up before Myrcella could shriek how gross it all was.

Jaime grinned as Sansa moved her legs off his lap and then climbed _onto_ his lap. He grinned up at her, slipping his hands under her tank top at the back.

She leaned in and kissed him and hummed happily. “Good morning,” she said.

“Good morning,” he murmured, pushing her tank top up. “I wanted to wake up and see you next to me this morning.”

She ran her hands over his chest, smirking when he shivered. “Wanna have a do over?”

His smile was big and goofy and she giggled. Then squealed when he started to stand and forced her to wrap her legs around his waist.

_This is bliss,_ Sansa thought as he carried her back to bed. 

************  
Jaime frowned when someone knocked on Sansa’s door. He turned the TV down and pondered the idea that maybe it was Sansa and Myrcella having returned from dress shopping, but why would Sansa knock on her own door? Then he had the terrible thought that maybe it was Ned or Catelyn and wished he’d gone home instead of waiting at her place for her to be done shopping. Then he thought that her car wasn’t even in the driveway since she’d taken it to meet Myrcella, so wouldn’t her family notice that sort of thing?

And then he heard her door opening and he froze. 

“Sansa!”

Robb Stark. 

Jaime sighed and got up. He sincerely hoped Robb took some pity on his black eye and didn’t give him a matching one. 

When Robb entered the living room and found Jaime standing there, he blinked and looked as though he was trying to make sense of what he was seeing. “Where’s Sansa?” he asked finally. 

“Out with Myrcella,” Jaime said. 

Robb nodded slowly. “I didn’t even check to see if her car was here or not…” He trailed off, rubbing at the back of his neck and looking out the window. He looked like he was waiting for Sansa’s car to pull in any minute.

“Perhaps we should talk?” Jaime offered. It’d be great if he could get at least another Stark in his corner. 

Robb frowned and looked at Jaime. He squared his shoulders and nodded curtly. “Sure.”

Jaime gestured to the old easy chair Sansa had in front of a window. Apparently, she’d found it in the attic while she’d been clearing some of her belongings for her big move out. She’d claimed the old thing and gotten it cleaned. If she wasn’t on the couch with him, she was being swallowed in that chair. 

Robb sat down and sank into it. He grimaced. “I’m not gonna be able to get out of this thing,” he muttered. 

Jaime thought that worked to his benefit. If it looked like Robb was going to punch him, he could get up and run. Like a wuss. Sansa would never let him live it down, but dammit, getting punched _hurt_. 

Jaime started. “So I’m sure you have some questions -- “

“Are you sure you’re not a pedophile?” 

Jaime blinked. He hadn’t expected that - though he wasn’t sure _why_. His temper sparked. “_No,_,” he said partly incredulously and partly as if to ask ‘are you fucking kidding me with this?’

Robb held up his hand as though it was a white flag. “Sorry.” 

“I never touched Sansa until about a month ago.”

Robb shook his head. “I don’t want to think about Sansa getting touched by anyone, okay? She’s my little sister. In my mind, she will be living like a nun.”

“I feel the same way about Myrcella,” Jaime said with a wisp of a smile. 

“My Mom is pissed. She thinks you’re having a mid-life crisis and Sansa is rebelling.”

Jaime rolled his eyes. “Sansa is an adult, not a teenager.”

“I know,” Robb sighed. 

“And I’m not having a mid-life crisis. And if I was, I sure as hell wouldn’t take the risk of losing you all as my friends and Myrcella.”

“Then what is it?” Robb asked. “What’s making you take the risk that this won’t all go to shit in another month when the rush of it all is gone? Is it worth it?”

Jaime nodded solemnly. “I love your sister, Robb. And being with her, and being loved by her, is worth the risk.”

Robb blinked. “You - you love her?”

“Very much,” Jaime said.

Robb looked gobsmacked. 

“And Myrcella is coming around. She’s still getting used to the idea. There was no punching or threat of punching from her.” Jaime couldn’t resist the dig. He heard a car door slam and hoped it was Sansa. 

“I didn’t know you loved her!” Robb exclaimed on a whine. 

The door opened and slammed, and then Sansa was rushing into the living room, panting. 

“Are you okay?” she asked Jaime.

He stood. “I’m okay, love. Your brother and I were just talking. No fists.”

She nodded and, putting her hands on her hips, looked down at her brother. “We good?”

Robb nodded. “We’re good.’

“Great. I’m starving. Myrcella is like the Energizer Bunny and I’ve never tried on so many dresses in my life.” She sighed and sat down beside Jaime. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple. Sansa sighed happily and sank into his side. 

“I could grill up some burgers?” Robb offered. 

Sansa frowned. “I don't have burgers.” 

“Jaime and I can run to the store and get some stuff for a picnic if you want?”

Sansa looked up at Jaime in question. He smiled and nodded. 

“Maybe call Arya, too,” Robb said. “We need to come up with a plan for Mom.”

Sansa heaved a long-suffering sigh. “Can’t I just enjoy time with my boyfriend without worrying about Mom right now?”

They both just looked at her and she groaned and got up. “Fine, fine. I’ll call her.”

“Wait, before you go…” Robb said, stopping Sansa from leaving the living room. 

She turned to face him. “Yeah?”

He held up a hand and looked so pitifully ashamed. “Help me up?”


End file.
